She's A Rebel!
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: Lilly Trusscot was a born rebel. If everyone's going east, she'll be going west. It only makes sense that while every other girl is head over heels for Jake Ryan, she barely glances his way. Besides, she only has eyes for her dorky but loving best friend anyway. Lilly/Oliver. Some Jake/Miley.
1. Chapter 1: Meet The Rebel

**Hey Guys! :D **

**This is my second story put up on fan-fiction. (I deserve a Grammy! - Hey stop snickering!)**

**I had to make a Loliver story in honour to show that Lackson is down he drain**** xD (Ha Ha)**

**_-Dodges Flying Objects-_Sorry but it had to be said. Lackson is a bye bye! - Hey! who through that tomato?! I'll stop Okay? Geeze...**

**Ok so here goes the first chapter. Enjoy you lovely Lollie fans :D**

**_DISCLAIMER!:_** _I know you'll find this hard to believe but I don't own HM! -QUE SURPRISED GASPS!- (Dun Dun Duuun!) I know hard to believe right?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet The Rebel**

Lily Trusscot. A normal 16 year old teenager like you or me. Walked into the halls of Seaview High. It was now the first day back as a Junior at school. And Lily was beyond excited. No! not for school you lame brains, It was because she would get to see her friends after a long summer away at New York.

She walked along proudly, causing a few people to stare. Though it wasn't only for the fact she was wearing her cheery smile, but for her incredibly rebeltastic outfit!

No one would have dared to wear such a thing on the first day, but of course Lily was the exception. She wore black skinny jeans, with a slight rip at the knees. A black plain tank top that read _Rebel and Proud!_ in White letters. White converse trainers **(Or in America you would call sneakers)** and her hair in a spiffy pony tail with a Black and white striped head band.

She looked left and right but didn't catch the eye of her two best friends Oliver and Miley. She was looking more for Oliver though (She had missed him the most). She and Oliver had been best friends since Pre-School and still laughed at the thought of how they met. In fact Lily stopped right there just to think about it. Her thoughts were shortly interrupted buy two hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" She didn't need to be asked twice to recognise that voice. She lifted the hands from her eyes and spun around to see the one she had been looking for.

"Oliver!" She opened her arms and hugged him tighter then tight should be. Though he didn't seem to mind. As she pulled away from the warm embrace she popped the question...No! not _that_ question.

"So how was your summer?" She asked. He smiled at her. His eyes wondering around her clothing. He laughed on the inside. _Typical Lily._

"Pretty good. Though it would have been better if you were here. You?" Lilly's cheeks grew slightly red at his last comment but answered his question whilst looking down.

"Same as yours really" Lily looked up once her cheeks cooled down. She met eyes with Oliver and they just stared at each other and smiled lazily for a minute until they heard the shrill voice from their other best friend down the hall.

"Oliver! Lilly! Yohoo! Over heeeere!!" They turned there heads to the direction of the voice and saw none other then Miley Stewart. Cutting her way through the over crowded hall of students. Once she reached them they all shared a group hug.

"Three musketeers back together" Lilly said in a muffled voice. Oliver and Miley laughed from above her and let go, letting Lily breath. As soon as they were sure Lily was at normal breathing rate, Miley started a conversation.

"So guys how's it going? I know you went on holiday Lily but I was on a tour as Hannah for _the whole summer_! And went a week early before it started. So that must mean...Oh Oliver were you here alone?" Miley asked sympathetically. He nodded a playful pout on his lips.

"Yep you two are so evil for leaving me with my little brother and the gold fish." Lily laughed and put an arm around Oliver's broad shoulders.

"Ollie, don't be a baby kay?" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Sad once she had to pull away. She felt a tinkle as she did so. Oliver's cheeks grew a slight shade of red, which didn't go un noticed by Miley.

"Aw Oliver's blushing. Lily stop flirting with the boy" Oliver mumbled for Miley to shut up which only led to Miley and Lily laughing. Lily was however hiding under the laughter. She had a huge crush on Oliver since they were 13 years old and no one knew - except for her dog of course.

The laughter slowly subsided and then a short silence was shared amongst the trio. That was also short lived once they heard all the admiring sighs coming from down the hallway. They all jerked the heads to their left to see none other then Jake Ryan cruising down the hallway.

Lily just rolled her eyes, she was about the only girl who didn't get sucked into Jake charms. Miley however wasn't an exception. As he passed the trio he stopped to give a dazzling smile aimed to none other then...Lily?

"Sup Lily. Hows it going" Jake's deep yet husky voice greeted. Miley gaped her jaw practicly reaching the floor. She could feel the envy rising up in her. Why was Jake hitting on_ Lily?_ She wondered to herself. Lily just furrowed her eye brows in confusion - but answered his question with a polite but baffled smile.

"Every things going great...Jake" She answered. Jake just nodded, smiled at her again and simply walked on. A now uncomfortable silence had beckoned the hallway.

Lily looked round to see all eyes on her. She just smiled an 'stop staring and get on with your lives' smile which made everyone go back to there usually conversation for a few another few minutes. Lily laughed shakily.

"Well, uh, that was weird wasn't it?" Oliver nodded helping Lily. Miley soon answered reluctantly.

"Uh yeah it was..." A sad point was heard in her voice. Lily frowned she didn't mean to hurt her friend. She was about to say something to help the situation but was interrupted.

**BRRRIIIIIIINNNGGG! -BELL-**

Miley smiled a sad smile. Oliver noticed but didn't say anything, just watched his friend. Lily however still looked startled from the bell's shriek noise.

"Well I'm off to class. See you guys at lunch" Miley said before walking off. Oliver and Lily just smiled a quick smile at each other before running off to their set classes. This was going to be an interesting year...

* * *

**Well?** **What do you guys think? Thumbs up or down? I need to know your guys opinions so please review! :D**

**P.S. Don't worry this isn't turning into Jilly or Lake ;) **

**P.P.S. Remember that Lollie rules. Lackson drools Ha h- Ow! you guys need to stop throwing stuff gosh...**

**Natalie x**


	2. Chapter 2: A Very Humorous Day

**OMG!!! :D :D ****I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**

**I only expected like 3 reviews...But I got 8!**

**Wowzers. I wanna thank you all who reviewed. ****Let me quickly reply to them:**

**_Believeinlove08 -_Thank you :) Yup your right Loliver is the cutest on the show :D I'm glad_ you_won't through anything at me! LOL**

**_adryrules99_- Thumbs up? Yay! thank you. Lilly is cool isn't she.**

**_1italianbella -_Thank you :D**

**_AColdSky - _Thank you :D I'm with you on that one. Go LOLIVER!**

**_lolly4eva -_ Ha! So do I. I'm a goody-goody too..sometimes ;)**

**_AHigherOctave - _I don't mind Lake either..better then lackson. And no Miley didn't date Jake. Just really likes him.**

**_xAppleOrangePearx - Thanks! :D_**

**Thankyou all :) Hears the next chapter 4 you...**

* * *

**Chapter** **2: A Very Humorous Day**

_Yo Diary! Lilly here. Just wanna make a quick entry before Oliver gets here and we walk to school together. Did I mention I have a HUGE crush on him? Probably about 300 Times since I got you. Also just last ago week when we started school, Jake talked _and s_miled at _me_Out of all the other girls. Miley looked crushed. I don't wanna hurt her though. She seems to really like him...and I really like Oliver. Hey! You know what I gonna plan on telling him how I feel before the year is over. I should be strong enough. I was born a rebel for Pete's sake. Oh no I hear Ollie coming better finish up quick. Talk to you later._

_Lily 'The Rebel' Trusscot xxx_

Lilly quickly shut her diary and hid it under her pillow. Next to her mini Clarissa doll. Don't laugh, just cause she's a rebel doesn't mean she can't have little dolls too.

"Hey Lils! ready to go?" Oliver asked whilst bursting into the room. Lilly quickly turned around to face him. Looking quite red in the face from acting so quickly. She answered whilst panting.

"Yeah, yeah I will be in a minute. Just wait for me downstairs Kay?" She answered rather breathlessly. As if she had just been making out. With Oliver? She _wished._

"Ok. Hurry up though" He closed the door with a small smile planted on his face. She quickly walked to the bathroom and looked at her reflection. She looked good to go...except for her hair. She grabbed a brush from the nearby ledge and quickly ran the brush down her blond strands. Making sure to take out the tangles.

Once she was done, she ran down the stairs ending up face to face with a rather impatient Oliver tapping his foot. He looked at her with annoyance in every corner of his face.

"What took you so long. Aren't rebels like you supposed to be quick?" She smirked.

"Oliver, I may be rebellious but even my kind take their time" She simply walked past him to the door, purposely brushing his shoulder lightly. She opened the door gesturing Oliver to go first. He walked up to her a playful glare in his eyes.

"Do you mind nudgeing me? I don't want your slow...y...ness - if that's a word - to to rub off me" Lilly giggled. tapping his nose.

"Ok, 1. I'm no that slow. And 2. Slowyness is _not _a word you donut" She turned on her heel and walked out. Oliver right behind her. She stopped halfway up the road.

"EEEEP!" She shrieked. Oliver jumped startled.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"I forgot my skated board!!" She ran quickly backup the road. Oliver following - whilst sighing and rolling his eyes of course.

--

"And _then _after she got her skate board, she made me give her a piggy back ride all the way here!" Oliver told his story to Miley while she just laughed, grabbing some stuff out her locker. Lilly was grinning proudly at Miley's reaction.

"Lilly, Lilly. Do rebels have to be a walking touble?" Lilly just simply nodded.

"Of course! It's the first rule in - becoming a successful rebellion" Miley laughed louder but Lilly just looked at her dumbfounded. She wasn't joking. She already had this years issue!

Miley stopped and stared at Lilly once she saw she wasn't laughing.

"Wait you're serious?!" Miley sounded as if she were to burst out laughing...again. Lilly nodded as if it were that obvious. Miley and Oliver looked at each other and started to laugh hysterically. Lilly just stared at them dumb struck. She failed to see what was so funny.

Just at that moment Jake Ryan walked by. To see Oliver and Miley's laughing fit. They didn't notice him there once he stopped to stare at them and Miley snorted. Jake stepped back in surprise. Lilly bit her lip, trying not to laugh at Miley making a fool of herself in front of her crush.

"Hey Lilly" Jake nooded with a gorgous smile. Miley and Oliver immediatly stopped once they heard him speak. He turned to face them.

"And hey...Lilly's - for some reason - humored friends" Now it was Lilly's turn to laugh. Miley looked down biting her lip the blood rushing to her cheeks. He smiled at Lilly one last time before walking away. Miley looked up once he was gone. She then stood in front of her locker and began to repeatedly bang her head on it.

"Stupid. Stupid!" She muttered. Lilly and Oliver looked at each other and nodded before walking up to her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away. ignoring her continuous screams to be let go.

--

"But did you see the way he looked at me? As if we were some creep" Miley said shaking her head sadly. Lilly shrugged whilst glancing at her nails. It was now after school, and they were in detention for...Goodness knows what!

"Miley _please_get over it. It's been all you've been talking about all day!" Oliver whined. Miley glared him. Where was the sympathy? Didn't people understand her pain!

"Ho can I get over this? I'll never laugh in public again. Ever" Lilly sighed. She would soon sort that out. She stood up, rolled up her sleaves and began to tickle Miley at her sides.

Miley began to laugh hysterically. Begging Lilly to stop. Lilly didn't though and began to tickle her harder. Oliver just watched amused as Miley began to snort again. Jake just happened to come in at that time.

"Sorry I'm...late" Jake said looking at a snorting Miley again. Lilly stopped once she heard Jake and put her hands to her sides sheepishly. Miley was redder then a fire engine now **(-- Lol xD) **Jake smirked.

"Well Miley. I seem to be catching you on the funny side of things today" Miley's heart began to race as Jake talked to her.

"Yeah...well..t-today a funny...day" She stuttered. Jake nodded smiling at her now. He gave a quick wink to Lilly, who looked down. Oliver watched the scene. Jealousy rising in him for some absurd reason. He didn't like Lilly. He was sure of that...or was he?

--

"Well thanks for walking me home Ollie. Come by my house at 7:30?" Lilly asked whilst standing at her door step. Oliver nodded still in a daze from what had happened at the detention. Lilly smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking into her house.

"Bye" She whispered closing the door. Oliver put his hands in his pockets, confusion clouded in his mind. What was going on between him and Lily? Did he like Lilly? Well he was soon to find out at 7:30...

* * *

**Hmm...What's going to happen? At Lilly's house? **

**Does Jake like Lily??**

**Does Miley have a problem with laughter???**

**Did the chicken come before the egg???**

**Ok don't answer the last question. Just live with the suspense while you review. Please review? :D**

**Natalie x**


	3. Chapter 3: He Likes The Rebel

**Okay. You guys officially rock. With a capital R! :D I got 9 reviews for the last chapter. WOHOO! Thank you so much. And I'm also glad to see new reviewers too. **

**Before I start, I will just like to answer **_**AHigherOctave's **_**question: I'm not exactly sure how many chapters…Probably 15-17 perhaps…**

**And also wanted to point out (To _Spaced Out Pencil's_ ****review especially) There wil be absolutley _NO! OLLAKE! _(OliverxJake) In this story. Now who ever thought of that pairing is plain sick! **

**Enjoy this total Loliver chapter****.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: He Likes The Rebel**

Oliver had been trying to reassure himself (for the past hour might I add!) that he didn't like Lilly. As he sat on his bed, he stared at a picture of him and Lilly. Miley had taken the picture. Both with their arms around each other and sticking their tongues out at the camera.

He furrowed his eye's in confusion. Since when did Lilly's hair look so wonderfully shiny. His eyes swiveled to another picture of just Lilly that he had took. About a year ago to be precise. She just had a simple smile on her face as she looked at the camera.

_Simple yet beautiful _He thought. He widened his eyes and shook his head to get the thought out. What was he _thinking! _This was Lilly. His best friend. Best friends couldn't think things like that about each other. _It's just plain_ _wrong _he thought again.

_Say's Who? _A voice out of no where said - Or thought rather. Oliver looked around but nothing showed a sign of life. Though he swore he saw his old teddy bear wink at him.

_Nah! I just gotta stop putting extra sugar in my cereal like Lilly. Speaking of Lilly I better start heading to her house. _He jumped off his bed and walked out his bedroom. Not noticing his teddy bear smile to it's self before going back to it's teddy..bearish expression.

**(Ok maybe _I _put to much sugar in my cereal which I'm eating right now since I'm writing about alive teddy bears! Lol)**

--

Oliver rang the bell nervously and rubbed his sweaty palms together. He took a deep breath in and out. He quickly started thinking encouraging thoughts to keep his mind off of the whole 'confused about liking Lilly' fiasco.

_Don't worry Oliver, You'll be fine this is just one of those phases - Yeah! That's it it's just a ph- Lilly?! Woah!_

Lilly had opened the door smiling casually at him. Wearing a tight blue tank top and _short _shorts! His eyes couldn't help but roam over all the curves that showed off her figure as the tank top hugged her hips. Her legs were just a bonus.

_Is this how she dresses casually now?! Well I'm not complaining...Wait, what am I saying! Shut up Oliver you perv!_

"Hey Oliver, you're early. Oh well earlier the better! let's go inside" She grabbed his arm and Oliver was sure he felt a tinkle which he immediately shrugged off.

Once they got to the living room Oliver sat on the couch. Lilly standing directly in front of him. She put her hands on her hips and arched one slightly. Oliver bit his lip to stop him from provoking any...not neccesary thoughts. But he just couldn't help it.

_Damn Lilly stop! Your making your self look hot. And I mean HAWT! - Ok_ _get a _grip _Oliver! _Lilly, of course un aware of what was happening in Oliver's mind just smiled her - now gorgeous in Oliver's eyes- normal smile and asked.

"So, how about we start this night off with a movie huh?" She asked. Oliver just nodded a nervous smile growing on his face.

"Sure th-that would be great" He stuttered. He mentally slapped himself for stuttering. Now she was going to thing something was up! She just gave him a quick suspicious look and turned to her collection of DVD's. Bending down to look for the perfect one. This however resulting to giving Oliver the perfect view of her butt.

Oliver's eyes widened. He tried to look away...but he couldn't. Then again, what guy could when could in a situation like this. He managed to stop his self from thinking anything pervy by biting his lip. Hard. After a few more minutes (agonizing for Oliver though) Lilly finally found the one she was looking for.

"Got it!" She said turning to face Oliver. She walked over and sat down next to him. Making Oliver tense slightly. She passed him the DVD she had chosen and he groaned.

"Oh come on _please _not _another_ movie watching session of the annoying classic chick flick _'_A walk to remember_' _" He passed it back to her. He had always ended up watching it because of Lilly's pleads._ No one _could resist Lilly's dog pouts. Today he had a feeling he would have extra trouble.

"Oh come on Oliver please" She stood up and started off with a pout. He shrugged, laying down in a sleeping position, arms resting on the chair rest.

"Nah. I think I'll pass" He smirked. Maybe it wasn't going to be to hard today. Lilly walked over to where Oliver's head was and put one hand in Oliver's hair stroking it.

"_Please_ Ollie?" He simply shook his head. She smirked and began to walk to the other side. She climbed onto the chair, hovering over Oliver and put her hands beside each of his elbows.

"Please Please _Please Ollie_" His smirk was replaced with an uneasy look followed by a gulp. He looked down from Lilly's seductive eyes to the perfect view of her cleavage. Yep, this was _definately_ going to be harder then usual.

_Wooh! is it getting hot in here or is it just me _Lilly thought to herself. She couldn't help but enjoy the look of nervousness written all over his face. Well I guess that's what you get if you've never been this close to a girl who is not your mother.

"Uh, I...Okay Okay you win what ever" He sighed. Why oh why did Lilly have to grow a cleavage like every other girl. She smiled smugly. What did he expect? She _always won._

--

The movie was almost over. And some how Lilly hadn't been able to stay awake for all of it. And Oliver _did. _He turned and noticed Lilly was laying asleep soundfully on his shoulder snoring softly. He smiled and planted a small kiss on her head. He noticed Lilly's small smile to herself after he did so.

She then of course let out a loud snort and moved off of Oliver's shoulder and turned to the other side o the couch. Oliver stiffled a laugh. Trust Lilly to ruin the gentle moment between them. He pressed the off button on the remote and quietly went up the stairs to go to the bathroom.

Once he got in, he went to the sink and splashed some water on his face. He got a towel and wiped his dripping face and after stared at his reflection. The thoughts from earlier came back to his mind.

_Do you like Lilly? Well obviously she's your best friend. But do you like her like that?_

_Of course you do! all the signs were there tonight!_

_But that's just wrong! She's your best friend._

_So. It's not a crime is it? face it dude. You like her._

Oliver sighed. He knew he couldn't deny it for much longer now. He would just have to face the truth. He liked Lilly 'the rebel' Trusscot. He looked at his reflection one more time before heading back down stairs. When he returned. He saw a now awake and worried looking Lilly. When she saw him her look of worry changed to relief and happiness.

"Oh I thought you left. I was about to-"

"Listen Lils. I've got to head home. Sorry" Lilly furrowed her eyebrows as she felt a wave of sadness go over her.

"So soon? But I-"

"Sorry but I do. I just need to sort out some stuff. Kay?" She gave him a suspicious look but nodded anyway. She got up from the couch and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek goodnight.

"See you at school tomorrow?" Lilly nodded with a slightly sad smile. They walked over to the door which Lilly opened and waved as Oliver walked out. She shut the door sighing. She was beginning to have seconds thoughts to tell Oliver how she really felt about him.

_No I've gotta tell him. I promised myself I would_. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone's ring tone.

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous - _

She ran over to the TV and grabbed it from it's top.

"Hello? she answered **(Ironic ring tone right :P)**

"Lilly! what's up!" It was Jake. She sighed a little annoyed. _Now _what did he want.

"Listen Lilly, you see how I've been complementing you and winking to you alot" Lilly answered with a suspicious "Yeah.."

"Well there's a reason for that. Well, you see I..."

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuun! :D**

**Well well, What's Jake's little scheme? (though I think it's pretty obvious)**

**And Oliver likes Lilly now hmm? ****Well what a interesting spin of events!**

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review my lovely people.**

**P.S. There will be Jiley in the next chapter to make up for none in this one. :D Remember to review!**

**Natalie x**


	4. Chapter 4: Things Are Looking Up

**Hey Guys!**

**My lap top's charger is back!! YAY YAY YAY...(X 100)**

**I can now updates normal again. Thank youall for being so patient.**

**Enjoy the next chapter! Also thanks for the reviews from chappie3. It summed up to a total of 23 reviews! Yay. Again.**

**Okay I'll shut up now...**

* * *

_**Last time in She's A Rebel...**_

_"Hello? she answered._

_"Lilly! what's up!" It was Jake. She sighed a little annoyed. _Now_what did he want._

_"Listen Lilly, you see how I've been complementing you and winking to you alot" Lilly answered with a suspicious "yeah.."_

_"Well there's a reason for that. Well, you see I..."_

_--_

**Chapter 4: Things Are Looking Up**

"...I've been, kinda, uh...using you" Jake mumbled the last bit. Ashamed of his actions. Lilly felt a sudden rush of anger from beneath her. Did she hear right?

"WHAT?! What do you mean you were _using me_?" She demanded. Jake was slightly afraid to answer so he said it all in a big rush.

"Well-you-see-I-really-like-Miley-and-I-didn't-know-how-to-tell-her-so-I-decided-to-make-her-jealous-and-since-you-are-the-closest-girl-to-her-I-thought-maybe-it-would-work-and --" Jake rambled but was quickly cut off by Lilly.

"Wait...you like Miley?" Lilly was in shock...well she knew she should have seen it coming but she never expected him to actually admit it. And to her of all people!

"Um...yeah" He said sheepishly. Even though Lilly couldn't see it, Jake's cheeks grew a sudden dark shade of red. This was a big secret off his chest and he expected Lilly's reaction to be a burst of laughter or outrage but no. She was ecstatic.

"Really?...Oh my gosh! This is great! Jake I'm so happy for you!!" Lilly was starting to squeal and Jake had to put the phone away fom his ear for a good 5 minutes. Once she was silent Jake put the phone back to his ear reluctantly.

"Geez Lilly I'm glad your happy and all but you don't have to burst my ear drums!" Lilly giggled and said a quick "sorry" before settling again.

"Okay. So when and how do you plan on telling her?" Jake shrugged. Then realised Lilly couldn't see him.

"I dunno" Jake sighed. Followed by Lilly sighing at Jake's lack of inspiration. "Wait! How about you te-"

"No Jake! That's the complete and utterly wrong way to do something like this. It has to come from you. How about tomorrow you-"

"No!" It was Jake's turn to interrupt. "Tomorrow's to soon. I'll do it but in my own words okay?" Lilly huffed but agreed otherwise. She had plan though to get them closer.

"At least get to know her! I have an idea. Tomorrow I realise we all have history right?"

"Right" Jake answered. Lilly smiled.

"Well I also happen to know we're being put in partners for a little project. All you have to do is..."

"Get her to be my partner and I've got her all to myself! Bingo! I'm a GEN-IUS!!" He sang the word 'genius' which caused Lilly to raise an eyebrow from the other end of the phone.

"A-hem, A-hem" She cleared he throat.

"I mean, _you're _a genius. Thanks Lilly. See you tomorrow!" He hung up and Lilly laughed closing her phone shut. _Phew! _She thought. Now that the Jake business was over she could really focus on Oliver. She would start with tomorrow...

--

"Now class. Who knows the famous leader of..." Mr Corelli droaned on. **(Is that how you spell it??? If not oh well.)**

Oliver however wasn't paying attention. He was busy staring at the back of Lilly's head. He couldn't help but admire the way her soft blond strands fell down across her shoulders perfectly. They way her blond locks smoothly swerved as she turned direction. The way they beautifully -

"Okay. Now I want you to get into pairs. That means the maximum is two. I really mean it this time. _Andie._"Everyone turned to look at Andie who was busy sliding down in his seat from embarrassment. Lilly softly giggled to herself which Oliver some how heard and was music to his ears.

"Do you all really understand?"

"Yes Mr Corelli" The class droaned in momo tone. Oliver just said it to go along with the class. He was to busy in 'Lilly Land'.

"Okay. Pick your partners!" The class went into a bustle of moving to there chosen partners. Lilly turned around in her seat to face Oliver with a faint smile on her face. Oliver's heart raced at this.

"Be my partner Mr Oken?" Lilly asked. Oliver smiled; she always tried to make a joke out of something.

"Of course Miss Trusscot - Oh sorry! Miss _Rebel_" Lilly's smile turned into a huge grin as she took her chair and moved it to be seated opposite him. He couldn't help but notice how she gently gather her things while tucking a stray hair behind her hair. He had been noticing alot about her since his...Realisation.

Mean while Miley was looking around nervously for anyone she would consider as a partner. Nope, Everyone was taken. She had also noticed Lilly and Oliver had chosen each other and sighed.

"Figures" She mumbled to herself. She was about to consider going by herself when she felt someone lightly tap her on the shoulder. She turned around only to meet the eyes of Jake 'beautiful' Ryan. She added the 'beautiful' in there for her own expense.

"Hey Miley. I, uh, see you don't have a partner..." Jake started off. Miley shrugged biting her lip nervously. Why was Jake talking to _her?_ Shouldn't he be busy trying to flirt with Lilly or something?

"Yeah. I, uh. I don't" She looked down. She couldn't bare to look into his eyes. Or else she was sure to faint of his attractiveness. Jake smiled, she was so cute when she was nervous.

"So. Do you want to be mine?" He asked rather hopefully. Miley looked up. She had to see his facial expression for this. Wow he was serious. Miley was mildly shocked about this. She did a mini happy dance in her head.

"...Y-yeah! I'd love to..Jake" It took her a while to respond. The words just had to sink in. He smiled happily at her and took her hand helping her up. Miley felt a sudden spring bounce right through her. Jake did too but neither was ready to react to it.

They both sat down and Miley was immediatly nervous again. Biting her lip, a habit she had gotten used to, She looked at her history book. Jake then suddenly asked.

"Don't worry. I won't bore you to tears with silence. Let's talk!" Miley softly laughed and the mood began to soften.

**_30 MINUTES LATER..._**

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Lilly and Oliver were playing a harmless game with Lilly miraculously winning.

"Ha! Rock beats scisscors. I win again and you owe me another smoothie at Rico's" Lilly mimed crushing his fingers as a rock whilst Oliver groaned.

"No fair! My scissors weren't just _normal scissors _They were the new indestructible ones. You know, the ones that you can get down that new hard ware store" Lilly rolled her eyes. How lame was this boy? Pretty lame if you wanted to know.

"Oh grow op you big baby! I win, you lost. Get over it!" Oliver pouted and Lilly just laughed. He looked so adorable in that position. It took almost every thing Lilly had not to melt into a wet puddle on the floor - If that was possible. She decided to ignore Oliver for a moment and check up on the Jake/Miley situation.

Miley was laughing at something Jake had said (for once _not _snorting!). Jake looked quite proud of his actions and every corner of his face lit up. He then leaned in and whispered something in Miley's ear that suddenly made her blush. Lilly smiled happy for a friend and turned back to the still-in-a-pouting-state Oliver. Everything was looking up and she was sure thing would stay that way for a while...

* * *

**What do you think? I was gonna put this up yesterday but then I accidentally pressed the 'back' button which deleted half the chapter and I was so angry I just got up from the computer and left.**

**Darn back button! Darn YOU!! Grr.**

**So most of this was just from memory. Hope it's good! Please review you lovely people. I'm tiiirrred now.**

**Goodbyes! :D**

**Natalie x**


	5. Chapter 5: The Wrong Words

**Hi guys :)**

**I feel in the christmassy mood. My mum's gone crazy. She already put the tree up and is singing Jingle Bells in the living room.**

**I'm in my room with the door shut writing this. LOL xD**

**This chapter maybe short...or long. I dunno. Depends how I much I detail this one.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Wrong Words**

"He's just soo amazing _and _he called me pretty. He's also so sensitive and sweet. Did I mention he was amazing" Miley day dreamed on to herself. She had been for the past 5 minutes. Lilly and Oliver shared a knowing look and rolled their eyes. They were pretty sure Miley didn't even know they were at Lilly's locker.

"Uh, Miley I'm happy for you and all but...could you please talk about something else. _Please"_Oliver nodded in effect to help Lilly. Miley sighed and gave them a apologetic look.

"Sorry, it's just. All this time I thought he liked you Lilly. I guess we know now that that's _never _gonna happen" Lilly felt a sharp pain go through her and she stepped back in surprise. Hurt by Miley's words.

"Excuse me? What's _that _supposed to mean?" Lilly was starting to really feel hurt and Oliver could see that. He hated to see Lilly like this but he didn't want to interfere the fight. Miley just went on though, oblivious to Lilly's reaction.

"Well. You know you haven't exactly had the best experiance with guys. And only two guys at that so there you go" Miley never meant for it to come out so mean but it did. Oliver shook his head sadly. Lilly could feel tears coming out but refused to let them flow down. After all rebels didn't cry.

"Well thanks for the reminder and all but I don't think I want to be_ reminded _about them. I thought you were my friend Miles. I guess not" Miley looked taken aback once Lilly slammed her locker door shut, grabbed her bag and stomped out of the building. It was after school after all.

"W-what I say?" Miley asked confused yet sad. Oliver looked at her as if she was dumber then a wheel of cheese...not that they have brain cells or anything.

"You really don't know?" Miley shook her head no. Oliver gaped. "Really?" Miley shook her head once again.

"You said she couldn't get guys Miley. I'm know girl but even I know that must have hurt" Miley slapped her head in realization.

"Oh gosh. I didnt mean to. It was an accident. I was just so-" Oliver shushed her with a finger to his lips. Not hers. His. She obeyed and listened to what he had to say.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she's fine. I'll go find her and comfort her. Okay?" Miley nodded and gave Oliver a quick hug before he sprinted out the door of Seaview High's gate.

--

Lilly was sitting at the top of the skate ramp. A silent tear streaking down her cheek. She wiped it away angrily and sighed. _No. I must not cry. It's in the guide book. _Lilly began to swing her legs back and forth in a bored motion. She tried not to think of Miley and her words. No matter how much the stung.

"LILLY? YOU UP THERE?" She heard a voice shout from below. She looked down a few feet to see Oliver and smiled to herself. _Aww he came to check on me! He really is the sweetest guy ever. I've seriously gotta tell him my feelings soon. Not now though._

"Hey Ollie. Come up here. I've got a spot with your name on it" She patted the empty space next to her and Oliver smiled. He began to climb up the ramp and as he got to the top Lilly grabbed his hand and pulled him up next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You okay Lils?" She looked down a frown coming to her face as she bit her lip and nodded. Oliver put one one finger to her chin and pulled her face up to meet his eyes.

"Are you really?" Lilly stared at him for a few minutes until he finally wore her down. She looked way and mumbled a "No" He sighed and moved a little closer putting one arm around her. She reluctantly put her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay to open up you know. It's not like I'm going to judge you or anything. I'm your best friend and would never do that to you" Lilly stayed quiet for a few seconds before hesitantly replying.

"It's not fair. Miley had to rub in my 'guyless' life didn't she. Apart from you of course. No other guy really likes me do they." Oliver felt a pin go through his heart. How could she even _think _something like that? Couldn't she see how beautiful she was?

"Lilly, I know this won't probably mean much since I'm your best friend. But to me you're one of the prettiest girls I've met" Lilly looked up from Oliver and stared at him for a minute. He was completely serious! He did not know how great that made her feel.

"Oliver...that's the nicest thing you or anybody has ever said to me" She pulled him into a sideways hug and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"_Thank_ _you _for being there for me Ollie. You're the best friend a girl could ask for" Oliver sighed happily that he had made her happy. But also quite sad that she only saw him as a friend.

"It's no problem Lils. I know you would have done the same for me" She smiled warmly at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek like she always did. Oliver was glad that even if she didn't like him in the way he liked her, a kiss on the cheek was fine enough.

"Come on it's gone five o'clock now. My mum will be wondering where I am. Wanna come with?" Lilly nodded grateful for Oliver's invitation. He smiled back at her and jump off the ramp swiftly as ever. He reached his hand out for Lilly to follow and she grabbed it. However she lost her footing and balance near the bottom and ended up falling on top of Oliver. They went to the ground with a thud and ended up laughing once the did.

"You klutz" Oliver chuckled. Lilly some how managed to say a "Shut up" In between their fits of laughter. Once they had both quietened down they didn't get off each other; just stared into each other's eyes. Almost forgetting the world. Almost. Many thoughts were racing through Oliver's mind and the most clear one was to lean in and kiss her.

He thought to himself how wonderful that would be and didn't notice when he did so. Lilly inwardly gasped quietly to herself when she saw what he was about to do and thought to herself_ this was just like in my dreams. _So nothing was stopping her when she leaned in too.

They lips inched closer as Oliver could smell Lilly's sweet lip gloss on her lips and Lilly could feel Oliver's hot breath tickling her neck. They closed their eyes and were like a millimeter apart until all dreams were turned into reality and the earth came crashing down when both heard a familiar voice.

"What are you guys _doing?!_" Jake shrieked. Yes guys can shriek too. Lilly looked up and when she saw it was Jake she immediately got off of Oliver him following her lead. Lilly looked down sheepishly and Oliver laughed nervously. Though both couldn't help but wonder. W_hat _was _Jake Ryan!_ doing in a skate park?!

"Uh nothing Jake. Nothing at all. But forget about us, let's thing about the fact that you're in the skate park?" Oliver went on nervously. Trying to avoid Jake's obvious questions about his past actions. Lilly also let out a quiet "Yeah why?" a very quiet one though. Jake looked from one to the other suspiciously.

"I cut through here sometimes to get to my limo. Uh, not that I'm spying on you guys or anything but it looked like you were about to k-"

"NO! No. Not at all!!" Oliver and Lilly exclaimed at the same time. Jake's eyes narrowed in deep suspicion. Why so quick to answer? He hadn't even finished the sentence.

"Well...uh, okay..then. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school then" They both smiled tightly with a nod as Jake hesitantly walked off. Not without turning to look back at them again of course.

Silence circled around the two friends for a while and nothing was said or did. They were thinking of what either of them was about to do and grew nervous. Would this change anything between one another? Will they hate each other? They looked up to face each other at the same time and Oliver said before Lilly could get a word in.

"We should probably get going to my house" Lilly stayed silent with her mouth open for a few seconds before nodding with a stiff nod and following him. He still wanted her to come over? _Well I'll take that as a good thing. _She thought to herself. At least he wasn't avoiding her like most guys would do in this situation.

They walked on in an uncormfatable silence and still couldn't get the same thought out of their minds. _Have I ruined every thing?_

* * *

**Grr! trust Jake to ruin a Loliver kiss right? (LOL xD)**

**I know alot of you might hate me for interrupting it but it's not there time to do that yet. It will come soon.**

**So did Oliver and Lilly ruin each other's friendship?**

**Does Jake really have a limo??**

**Will Lilly forgive Miley for her words???**

**You'll find out in the next chapter once you review of course. Please do! :D**

**_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way..._(Blame my mum for the singing she just won't stop! She's in her christmas craze again.)**

**Oh well...**

**Natalie x**


	6. Chapter 6: A Bolt Of Courage

**Sorry for the long wait guys.**

**I was grounded for a week and haven't been able to use the computer.**

**I guess that's what you get for putting your cat in the shower when you sister is in there...(Don't worry she's alive)**

**It wasn't my fault! I was dared...stupid brothers...**

**Enjoy chapter 6 :) I think you really will...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Bolt Of Courage**

Class was as busy and as lively as it always was once the students got on with their work. The only thing that wasn't lively was Lilly, Oliver and a very annoyed Miley. Of course this was because Lilly and Oliver where still to caught up over there 'almost kiss' - which was a week ago might I add.

Lilly looked at Oliver as if studying him then nervously looked away once he put his head up from his book. Lilly pretended to write something and Oliver studied her face too. He then looked away when she looked up again and the same thing kept going on. And on, and on...

AND ON!....

Miley of course was noticing the whole exchange and a bubble of suspicion was growing up inside her. Why were they both acting so quiet and strange? Why wouldn't they look at each other? Where was Lilly's authentic Rebel T-shirt? And where did she get this boring navy one??

What was going on?!?!

"Guys, what's up with you both? Is there something going on that I don't know about?" For the first time that day, Lilly and Oliver actually looked at each other. With and almost invisible nod from Lilly and a quick wink from Oliver, they decided to not tell Miley what was really going on.

"Nothing...Just, uh, practicing the silent treatment!" Oliver said in a panic and losing his cool. He was never good at lying when put under pressure. Lilly just gave him a faint look that read 'what is _wrong _with you. You donut!' She decided to play along. His words had already been said now.

"Uh. Yeah! We um...are having a contest after school and...we're even having a final too" That sounded like something they would actually do so that was buy able. Miley narrowed her eyes still not convinced. But she let them get away with it for the time being.

"Okay, then. If that's what y'all are really doing then-"

"WE ARE! Really" Lilly and Oliver said simultaneously. Miley raised and eyebrow. did they seriously think they were being convincing.

"Okay. What ev' " She muttered and the three went back to their work for the rest of the lesson while the other kid's noise filled their presence of hearing once again.

--

Miley wasn't ever planning to leave it at that of course. She was going to find out what was going on but how you might ask? The only person who was as close to her and Lilly and Oliver then anybody else. Nope don't even think it was Jackson. It was Jake Ryan of course.

She was going to face her fears of nerves and talk to him. She walked straight up to him whilst in his circle of affectionate girls and was telling a joke that no one thought was funny anymore. But come on! It was Jake Ryan for crying out loud.

"So then I said to him. That's no earthworm that's my lunch!" All the girls cracked up hysterically (Fake of course) except one. Miley stood there with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. Didn't he tell that one like just yesterday?

"Hey, uh Jake?" Jake wasn't lisntening for he was laughing along with the girls. Did he seriously think that joke was funny any more? _Seriously?_

"Jake?" Still no answer. Just more of Jake's cute (In her ears) laughter. This was really getting on Miley's nerves. She sighed in a frustrated way and pulled Jake's hand forcefully out of the crowd. The girls were to busy 'Laughing' to notice.

Miley pulled him to the janitors supply closest and closed the door instantly. Jake looked up about to shout his brains out at whoever took him away from his fans. He for some reason assumed it was a guy.

"Dude?! What the f-" He stopped when he saw who it was. Miley's soft brown hair falling casually down to her shoulders and her hands back on her hips where giving Jake...'gestures' If you know what _that_ means.

"Miley. So what brings this eager visit? Wanted me all to yourself huh?" Jake said turning on the egotistic charm. Miley rolled her eyes. Right now she would be fully entranced but today wasn't about him and her. It was about the other to chuckle heads. **(He he! remember that episode...)**

"No Jake. It's about Lilly and Oliver. They've been acting really strange today and for the past week. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Jake thought for a split second and then shrugged.

"Nope, not really. Though there was that time last week when I caught them at the skate park on Thursday and -"

"Thursday?" Miley suddenly remembered that was the day she accidentally offended Lilly. They had made up of course but Oliver nor Lilly ever told her what actually happened in there little talk.

"Yes Thursday. And you didn't hear it from me but I think I witnessed them about to...Kiss" Miley's mouth opened in a circular motion and her eyes widened in shock. Did she hear correctly?

"What? K...K..."

"Kiss Miley. The word isn't that hard to say" Jake didn't understand. He wouldn't have. This was major news if you had to best friends and were pretty sure no feelings would come in between. Maybe she didn't know them as much as she thought.

"I know. Thanks for your help Jake. You're the best" Jake's mouth formed into a smile. It was nice to hear her say something like that.

"No problem Miley. It was no problem at all" He was about to leave suddenly with Miley close behind but then he turned round suddenly scaring Miley and making her jump back first into the wall. He walked up to her 'freaked out' body and whispered ever so softly into her ear.

"And if you ever want to do this again. Or just be alone. You know where to find me" He place a soft delicate kiss on her cheek and Miley shivered from her head down to her toes. He winked at her and walked out of the room leaving a dreamy looking Miley behind him.

--

"Ok so B = E Squared which we subtract from..." Lilly and Oliver where in Oliver's room doing home work. Well at least _Oliver _was doing home work. Lilly being the rebel decided to sit back and listen to her iPod. They had made up a while earlier and decided to put their past actions behind them.

She was listening to Kevin Rudolf's song 'Let It Rock' for the third time in a row. She just couldn't get enough of the song. Oliver had now abandoned the home work and was now watching Lilly do a mini dance in her chair her hair flying around in her face as she rocked to the beat.

Oliver smiled it was then he realised how much he wanted Lilly. He wanted her. Bad. Oliver suddenly out of the blue felt a bolt of courage inside of him and thought. _You know what I'm going to tell her how I feel._

"Let it roooock!" Lilly was now now standing on Oliver's bed finishing the song with a air guitar solo. That part to her was defiantly her favourite. **(Mine too! :D)**

Lilly sat down on the bed laughing to herself. Not noticing Oliver walk from his desk and stand directly in front of her. What he was about to say was defiantly a life changing thing...sort of. She looked up to him and smiled. Then jumped a little at how close Oliver was to her. Why so close anyway?

"Hey Oliver! What brings you to this neck of the...room. Get it? Instead of woods I said room beacause we are _in _a room" That set her off laughing again but immediately stopped when she didn't hear Oliver laughing along with her. He wasn't even smiling just a very serious expression on his face.

"Is there something I don't know about that you're not telling me?" Oliver sighed and sat down next to Lilly. He then began the beginning of his speech. Well not exactly speech.

"Lilly the next three words I'm about to say may shock you but I just have to get them out okay" Lilly nodded now staying silent. What was he going to say? He took her hands in his and took in a deep breath before saying those three words.

"I want you" Lilly face was a mixture between confusion and shock. What was this supposed to mean? That he wanted her to...what?

"W-what? What do you mean you want...me?" Oliver couldn't understand how she couldn't understand him the first time. He decided to elaborate on that.

"I want _you. _To be with you. To hold you up in my arms and to kiss you anytime I want. I want you Lilly. As mine" Lilly just stared at him in utter shock. he did _not _just say what she thought he said. This had to be a dream. _Yep that's it's a dream_. She convinced herself She was probably about to be woken up any minute by her mom for toast or something.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming" She whispered breathlessly for some reason. He shook his head and put a hand to her cheek which Lilly shivered under.

"No Lilly, you're not" He leaned in and for the first time ever (With no interruption may I add) Oliver Oken captured Lilly Trusscot's lips in his. Now she had reason to be breathless because she was kissing back just as eagerly as he was.

* * *

**YAY!! You _must _know what this means don't you? If you don't then shall I spell it out for you? Ok then.**

**THEY-ARE-NOW-TO-GETH-ER as in LO-LI-VER-IS--A-GO.**

**Isn't this great! Now there will be lots of Loliver fluff going on. And Jiley will be coming soon too. probably in 2 chapters or so.**

**Please review guys! It will make my day :D Luv ya. This is also my longest chapter ever!!!**

**Natalie x**

**P.S I know this is a bit late to say but did you _see _The new HM episode You never give me my money??? There was so many Loliver parts I was squealing in my seat! Just amazing. I'm gonna go listen to Kevin rudolf now...**

**Talk to you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7: Love Is In The Air

**Hey Guys :)**

**Thanks for the reviews. It meant so much and put a smile on my face :)**

**I only felt like updating beacause the lack of Loliver stories on this site is starting to depress me. Somebody make a new story. Or update their current one. Please.**

**IT'S KILLING ME!!! (I'm slowly dying)**

**Enjoy chapter 7 :)**

* * *

**_Last time in She's A Rebel..._**

_"I want _you_. To be with you. To hold you up in my arms and to kiss you anytime I want. I want you Lilly. As mine" Lilly just stared at him in utter shock. he did _not _just say what she thought he said. This had to be a dream._ Yep that's it. It's a dream_. She convinced herself. She was probably about to be woken up any minute by her mom for toast or something._

_"Please tell me I'm dreaming" She whispered. Breathlessly for some reason. He shook his head and put a hand to her cheek which Lilly shivered under._

_"No Lilly, you're not" He leaned in and for the first time ever (With no interruption may I add) Oliver Oken captured Lilly Trusscot'slips in his. Now she had reason to be breathless because she was kissing back just as eagerly as he was._

_-- _

**Chapter 7: Love Is In The Air**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Lilly had finally come down the stairs after debating what to where for 30 minutes straight. Usually if going to school, she would just through something on that said 'look at me I'm the rebelion' but since she was _'dating' _now she wanted to look perfect for her boyfriend. Still with a bit of rebel flava of course.

She was in the middle of her last peice of toast before school when her phone rang. She answered it without looking at the ID and still chewing a bit of toast in her mout. She figured the person couldn't be that special.

"Talk to me" She said. Well it sounded more like "tol ta meh" A humored laugh came from the other end of the phone.

"Hey baby, it's me" Said Oliver through fits of laughter. Lilly spat out her toast and her mum looked up from her newspaper. A disgusted look on her face. Lilly looked at her with a sheepish smile and mouthed a 'sorry' to her before running upstairs to her room to talk in private.

"Hey uh...uh..."

"Don't tell me you've forgotten my name already. After all these years Lillian" Oliver joked. Lilly rolled her eyes. Too bad Oliver couldn't see it.

"Shut up! It's just that you've got this really cute nick name for me and I got nothing" Oliver sighed mockingly. Trust Lilly to care about something so minor.

"Just call me what you usually do. You know...Ollie?" Lilly just shook her head. Even though he couldn't see.

"No. that sounds so...Best friend-zy. I'll just call you what you call me now. Occasionally" Lilly decided. Oliver just agreed just to keep her happy.

"Okay, Okay what ever you want baby. Now back to when I first called. Mind telling me _what _on earth was in your mouth?" Lilly blushed. Oliver now had that effect on her more often then he did when they weren't together.

"My breakfast. I was eating toast.." She answered embarrassed. Oliver lightly chuckled. Lilly was always so humorous.

"Alright. Well do you want me to meet you before school?" Lilly smiled at his generosity. He was so sweet wasn't he?

"Yeah. That would be great"

"Cool. Well see ya there then babe" And he hung up before she could say bye back. _No bother _she thought to herself _I'll see him in school right?_

--

Lilly and Oliver walked into the doors of Seaview high. Laughing and joking as usual. Only thing that was different was that that they both had an arm around each other's waist. Miley would have congratulated them and thrown a mini party right there in the hallway, But she was to busy gazing at Jake from a far to even notice them around.

As they walked up to Miley still in their couple-y embrace, Miley was starting to drool. Where was the bucket when you needed one? Lilly snapped her fingers in front of Miley's face to get her attention. It worked. Once Miley saw Lilly and Oliver she smiled.

"Well. If it isn't Seaview high's newest couple. Loliver" Lilly furrowed her eyebrows.

"Um...Loliver?" Miley looked at her with her 'Don't be so stupid' face.

"You and Oliver's name romanticly combined covering the circumstances of your relationship" Miley said in a 'Duh' tone. Lilly just kept staring at her as if she had three heads. Miley sighed and looked at Oliver. For once he wasn't the donut.

"Babe, It means we have a couple name. Lilly - illy + Oliver = Loliver" Lilly's face then struck a sudden expression of realisation and she smiled.

"Oh! Now I get it. Thanks Hun." She kissed him affectionately. Miley just stood there, her mouth gaped open. This just proved they were meant to be. They so got each other. Their kiss was still continuing and Miley was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Ahem, Ahem" She cleared her throat. They pulled away abruptly.

"Sorry" They both mumbled. She smiled. At least they knew that she was still alive. Her thoughts were inturrupted by laughter from the other end of the room. Miley turned her head to look in the direction to see Jake and Sally laughing together. This made Miley boil up in anger. It showed on her face too.

"Just tell him, Miley. 'Cause I know you like him. Ever since the beggining of the year. I wasn't going to tell you this because I promised Jake but...he likes you too" Miley's eyes buldged out of there sockets.

"W...w...what? H-he like me?" For Miley this was a dream come true. Her heart had left her body and had flown to the moon. Not that was possible but...

"Yes. I swear it's true" Miley squeled with happiness and jumped up and down. Lilly and Oliver just shared a look of joy for their friend and had a quick peck on the lips before they started a make out session.

"Wait. You could have still told me and I would have...have-" Anger was taking of Miley again.

"Have what Miley? It's not like if I did tell you, you were going to walk up to Jake and kiss in front of all those people" Lilly stated. Miley smiled smugly. Lilly really did under estimate her some times.

"Wanna bet?" Miley walked towards Jake, Lilly and Oliver watching her every move. She pushed in through all the girls, stood right in front of Jake, grabbed him by the collar and she looked her best friends one last time before crashing Jake's lips onto her's and kissing him senseless.

Lilly just stood there with her mouth gaped open so wide it could have been possible to fit a bath tub in there...Okay not really but it was still open very wide. The whole hall way gasped and some girls even fainted. Lilly included but luckily Oliver was there to catch her fall.

"I got you baby. Don't pass out on me" Lilly slowly got up and looked at him appreciatively. She looked back at Jake and Miley to see them now in a affectionate hug. Miley took Jake's hand with a smile and walked by Lilly without miming 'I rest my case' Lilly just held her thumbs up in a encouraging manner. As they walked away a shrill noise was heard.

**BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG (Bell)**

"Well that's the bell. See you at lunch baby" Oliver said before quickly kissing Lilly and walking off. Lilly sighed dreamily and almost bumped into the door of her class. Love really was in the air.

* * *

**What do you think??**

**I'm writing this very quickly now because a very important show is on and I'm missing it!! Sorry if near the end had some mistakes.**

**Review please!! :D**

**Natalie x**


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy The Green Monster

**Guys!! :D I'm incredibly happy because:**

**1) School finished on Friday last week for Christmas!!! **

**2) I had a great amount of reviews for the last chapter!**

**3) This story is almost at 50 reviews!**

**Who ever is the 50th reviewer will get...**

**Okay I haven't decided yet. But I'm sure it will be great. Give me suggestions.**

**Enjoy the chapter guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Jealousy** **(The Little Green Monster)**

Today was the day of Oliver's big football match against Lakeside High and Oliver as captain of the team was determined not to lose like last time. And the time before that...and the time before that...he basically was sure that he wasn't going to lose. It was fifteen minutes before the match was starting and Oliver decided to spend that time with girl in the front row wearing his practice jersey.

"Don't get distracted okay?" Lilly ordered. Oliver rolled his eyes but nodded any way. Lilly was always like this before one of his games. She would also always end up losing her voice after screaming his name so loud continuously in the match

"Keep your eyes on the ball. Uh..whats that thing coaches always say? Be the ball? thats it! remember to be the ball" Oliver nodded the again.

"Yes mom" Oliver said in mono tone. Lilly giggled.

"I'm sorry hun. I just don't want you to lose and end up in a bad mood and start moping around like you always do" Lilly explained.

"I don't...mope around" Oliver defended himself. Lilly was starting to really annoy him.

"You won't if you follow what I'm saying. It's simple just-"

"I know already Lils!. Now will you _stop _lecturing me like I'm some freakin' 2 year old" Oliver half yelled. He didn't mean it. He was just stressed out from all the work Coach Riley had put them through and he didn't need more of that. Lilly reeled back in surprise and hurt was now running through her veins.

"I only had 30 minutes before the match started and I wanted to spend that with you. But half of that has been taken away with going on about the match like another coach. Just stop!" Lilly looked down and stayed silent. She was only trying to help. She just didn't want to see Oliver upset for the 3rd year in a row that was all.

Oliver saw Lilly was upset and felt instantly horrible. He didn't mean to throw it all on her. He was just frustrated. He sighed.

"Lilly..." She didn't answer or look in his direction. Just kept on looking down.

"Baby, come on. Please look at me. I'm sor-"

"_I'm _sorry for caring" Oliver jumped at her sudden outburst and she was now looking at him with cold eyes. She wasn't going to cry. She never did in front of people and definitely not in the outside and open.

"I didn't mean to take it out on you like that. I'm just tired okay. Please understand that" He took her hand in his and jerked her so she would face him. She sighed. This was stupid, she couldn't stay mad at him. She slowly smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I understand. I'm sorry for going on about it like some broken Barbie doll" Oliver laughed and pulled her into a hug followed by a swift kiss. They abruptly pulled apart after hearing a loud whistle.

"Oken! Get your butt here now it's time for the game" The coached yelled followed by another shrill whistle. Oliver cursed to himself and hugged Lilly one last time before putting his helmet on and running to the field. She blew him a quick kiss which he 'caught'.

"Make me proud hun!" She bellowed from behind him and he turned around and showed her a thumbs up; then turned round again to catch up with his team mates.

A minute later Miley came and tapped her on the shoulder. Lilly turned round and smiled as Miley sat next to her. Lilly then raised an eyebrow.

"Miley Stewart at a football game? I thought I'd _never _see the day" Miley tried to look offended but couldn't. She knew Lilly was right anyway.

"What's so surprising about that?" Miley asked. Trying to sound like she had know idea what Lilly was talking about.

"It's just you've always had something better to do" Lilly said whilst staring at Oliver say something to his team mates who were huddled in a circle. Probably the wise speech that most captains do before an important game.

"I did but I've decided to give it a chance for somebody special" Lilly looked away from Oliver to ask Miley who this 'special someone' was but Miley wasn't even looking at her. She was at staring at Oliver's team. One player particularly. The one who was smiling back at her - Jake of course.

"Make me proud Slayer" Miley shouted to him. Jake smiled even bigger and blew a quick kiss in her direction. Miley giggled and caught it. Lilly raised an eyebrow again.

"Slayer?" Miley gave Lilly an innocent look.

"What?" Lilly kept on looking at her "I call him that occasionally okay?" They both started laughing and quietened down after to watch their boyfriend's progress.

"And so it begins" Lilly muttered to herself.

--

It was now half time and Oliver and his team mates where in the guys changing rooms celebrating already. They were for the first time in the lead! Oliver couldn't hear anything Jake was trying to talk to him about something and this was starting to annoy him.

"GUYS GUYS!" The room instantly went quiet. "Keep it down. We haven't actually won yet"

"Yeah but we are in the lead by at the moment by quite a lot so that must count for something right?" Everyone agreed and Oliver sighed.

"..Well okay. Since there's a semi reason. By all means...Party" Everyone cheered and the room went back to the noisy atmosphere again. This was soon turned into wolf whistles as the seaview high cheerleaders waltzed in. Samantha, the head cheerleader headed straight to Oliver with a flirtatious smirk on her face.

"Hey Oliver.." Oliver smiled uneasily.

"Hey Samantha" Oliver looked at Jake for help but Jake decided to abandon him.

"Uh...I'll leave you two alone shall I" He walked away. Far away. Oliver scowled quietly and a look that read 'Thanks for nothing!' was on his face. Samantha smiled to herself. She finally had him alone. If you minus the rowdy people in the background.

"So. Would you like a victory dance personally from moi?" Oliver's eyes widened.

"Uh..no thanks. I can't sorry" He was trying his best to get out of it, but Samantha was stern. He wasn't going to get out of her grasp that easily. Oh no.

"Don't be silly of course you do. I'll just give it to you after the match shall I? Yeah lets do that" She decided before Oliver could even say anything. She then ushered him to a bench and sat down on his lap. Oliver gulped how would he get out of this?

On the other side of the room. Lilly and Miley had just came in through the door to see Oliver Jake and spend time with them before the other half of the game came. Miley saw Jake and ran up to him putting her hands over his hands. Lilly smiled to herself and walked on; now if she could just find Oliver.

She looked around the room seeing cheerleader after cheerleader all over he players. Lilly rolled her eyes _Good thing none of those guys are Oliver. _Or so she thought. She asked some guys who weren't with girls where he was and one told her he was on the other side of the room. She thanked him and walked over to the other side only to see something she didn't have to.

Samantha Brookes all over her boy friend.

A frown appeared instantly on Lilly's face and she shook her head to herself trust Samantha - Or as Lilly referred to her as 'Slutty Samantha' to be all over Oliver the captain of the team.

"Samantha..." She seethed quietly to herself as she walked up to them. She clenched her fists in anger. The jelousy rising in her.

"Samantha please get off me" Oliver pleaded. This was getting out of hand.

"Oh come on Oliver. Y know you don't want me to move" She began to play with his hair and his heart beat rose. Oh no...

"Sorry to interrupt your little show, but do you _mind _getting off of him" Lilly said as calmly as she could. They both turned round and looked in her direction.

"Lilly. I-I can explain" Oliver stuttered. Lilly didn't even hear him she was to busy glaring at Samantha. Samantha just smirked.

"Why? He's not your property" Samantha said. The smirk still in her voice.

"No he's not. But he is my _boyfriend. _Now if you don't mind" She grabbed Samantha's long skinny arm and yanked her up forcefully. Samantha screamed at how hard Lilly pulled her and Lilly couldn't care less. She was way to angry. She began to shove her closer to the wall.

"Who. Do you think. You are?!" Lily questioned with each shove. Samantha just kept going back until she hit the wall. She was to girly and wimpy to fight. Lilly on the other hand wasn't. She grabbed Samantha's shirt with one hand and raised the other hand up as if ready to punch. Oliver knew this was the best time to step in. He walked up to Lilly and grabbed her balled up fist.

"Lilly, babe stop" He reasoned. Lilly shook her head and gripped onto her shirt tighter.

"The skank deserves everything she gets" Even though Samantha was in a 'black eye or no black eye' situation she couldn't help but smirk at Lilly's words.

"I'm a skank am I? Well I can see the attack of the little green monster. Jealous are we? That Oliver _let_ me sit in his lap" Lilly's face turned from deep anger to a furious look. She then began to wonder why did Oliver allow her on his lap?

"Don't listen to her. She just trying to make you madder Lilly" Lilly let go of Samantha's shirt all together. Samantha squeaked and chose this as a opportunity to leg it. She did. Lilly turned round to look at Oliver with cold look.

"Had fun flirting did you Oliver? I'm sure you would like to do that with her from now on" She turned to go but Oliver stopped her by grabbing her hand and turning her to face him.

"Baby, no! She came on to me" Lilly laughed humorlessly to mask the hurt she was feeling inside.

"Whatever Oliver" She tried to get out of his grasp but he held her tighter and put a hand to her cheek.

"No. Not whatever. I don't want her baby. I want you" He tried to reason with her bit she wouldn't listen just kept shaking her head. She pulled away forcefully and ran away past all the sweaty players and out the door. She pushed the tears back. She never ever cried.

He ran after her but he didn't get to her in time. He kept getting stopped by numerous players. Once he got to the door she was well out of sight. He sighed and turned to go back to the gym but he jumped back in surprise when he saw Miley.

"What happened Oliver?" She asked quietly. He just shook his head and walked up to her open arms. They hugged whilst Oliver told her the whole story. Things would be all sorted out very soon...

* * *

**2,131 WORDS!! That's my new personal best.**

**Thank you for waiting guys. I was going to put this up before but I was to tired too...**

**Please review and remember 50th reviewer gets -Insert Prize Here-**

**I just don't know yet :P *Sighs***

**Until next time :D**

**Natalie x**

**P.S Have a great Christmas!! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Sorting It Out

**Hey Guys :D ****Who had a great Christmas??**

**I know I did!! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you all liked it. I even laughed at how angry some of you got at Samantha :)**

**My 50th reviewer was _believeinlove08! _Well done. I'm also sorry that the meanie of the story has your name. What an unfortunate coincidence lol. Don't take whatever Samantha in this story does seriously (I'm sure you won't :D)**

**Thanks again for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sorting It Out**

Lilly sat on her bed arms folded and legs crossed like an angry 5 year old. She was still boiling with fury at what had just happened at the football game. She had stayed for the other half and watched as Oliver played. It was not as great as the first half because he wasn't playing properly. No one knew why except for Lilly. And 'Slutty Samantha'. She had rushed home after it was finished. Ignoring Oliver's plea's to stay.

Her phone bleeped for the 4th time in the hour she had been home and sulking in her room. She grabbed it off the desk table and saw it was from Oliver... _again._ She frowned and read what it said: _Baby PLEASE talk to me! Oliver x _She silently growled to herself and switched her phone off. Then threw it across the room to her closet. She closed her eyes for a moment to register everything. Was this all real? Oliver wouldn't really cheat on her like that - would he? All of this was just to much for her as she grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it.

Mean while at Jake's house. Most of the seaview students were there having a party. They had won the game for the first time in three years and were miraculously happy. Oliver and Mileywere also there of course with Mileysitting on his lap in some random corner of his house while everyone partied it up. Oliver was sitting in a circle with some of his friends staring at his phone. Lilly hadn't replied yet and he had sent that text 15 minutes ago.

He sighed and snapped his phone shut putting away in his pocket. Guess who came strutting over at that minute. Samantha of course. She smiled warmly at Oliver and Oliver sighed angrily. She even _dared _to come over to him? Hadn't she caused enough trouble already?

"Hey Oliver" She greeted. Oliver just looked at her with an annoyed look.

"What do you want Samantha" He asked frustratedly. He didn't even try to hide the annoyance he was feeling for her. Samantha could see Oliver was angry with her but she brushed it off. She just laughed lightly and sat down next to him.

"Nothing. Just wanted to sit next to you. Lilly's not here so she'll never know will she?" She inched in closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. Oliver shrugged her off.

"Samantha stop! I'm not in the mood right now" Samantha just simply smirked her famous smirk.

"Well, when will you be in the mood?" She asked. Oliver's patience was now thinning.

"Samantha" Oliver's voice sounded warning. He really didn't need to be provoked by her right now. Samantha's smirk only windend. She was rapping him slowly round her skinny finger.

"Come on Oliver. You've got to know by now you'd rather have a _cheer leading captain _over a skate boarding rebel" She took a bold move and sat on his lap again. Oliver's brain was going overload. He couldn't be in this spot again. Luckily Miley was here to save the day. She could see from afar that Oliver was trying to get out of Samantha's seduction. She excused herself from Jake's lap and walked up to the two.

"Prodding Oliver again I see" Samantha looked up to see Miley and rolled her eyes. Lilly's best friend to the rescue. Oliver was glad to see Mileyand thanked the above for having a friend like her. He had told her the whole back story of the situation and now knew of Samantha's past actions. Samantha got up off of Oliver and went to stand face to face with an arms folded Miley.

"What? I'm not doing anything illegal" Samantha stated. Miley rolled her eyes and glared at her.

"No. Your just harassing him" Everyone "ooed" and "ahhed" at Miley's come back as if now tuning in to argument. Samantha just rasied an eyebrow in response.

"I'm harassing him am I?"

"Yeah you are. Now I'm sure we would all appreciate it if you would keep your eyes off of other peoples boyfriends. Or maybe your too slutty to know that there's an off limit's code. Saint of the century? More like slag" People started to whisper to each other and this only made Samantha angrier then expected. She clenched her fists and raised one to Miley's face.

"I'm sure you don't want my fist in contact with your face now do you Stewart?" Samantha threatened. Miley didn't even flinch. She knew that Samantha couldn't even slap a kitten (not that she would) let alone her. Miley narrowed her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try Stacker (Samantha's surname)" Samantha's fist tensed and slowly grew closer to Miley's determined face. Everyone looked in wonder. Was she really going to do it? Samantha stop as she neared Miley's jaw. She knew that Miley knew that she was not going to do it. She was pretty sure everyone else knew as well. She dropped her arm down defeated and watched Miley's face turn to sudden satisfaction.

"This party was dried up anyway. I'm outta here" She said to mask her cowardly ways and turned round to leave. She stopped when she heard Miley's voice.

"And take your cheer clones with you" Samantha sighed and with a snap of her fingers the other cheerleaders followed her out in an orderly line. Once they were gone everyone cheered and clapped at Miley's peformance. Miley smiled and did a little bow which Jake laughed at. He went up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"That was great babe" Miley turned around in his arms with smile and kissed him on the cheek. She tanked him quickly before getting out of his arms and going up to Oliver.

"Thanks Miles" Oliver smiled at her and Miley smiled back.

"No problem Oliver. Now enough talking you've got to get over to Lilly and sort this mess out" Oliver stiffend and Miley's sugestion.

"I can't. She will probably tell me to go away"

"Oliver. If you really like Lilly as much as you make out. You have to go over there or I'll force you to" Oliver sighed. She was right.

"Okay, Okay. I'll go" Miley smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good luck" She said and turned around to find Jake. Oliver nodded before walking out the door and the masion.

--

Lilly was now sitting in her room with her knees tucked in to her chest. She was glad Oliver had got the message that she just wanted to be alone right now. She jumped when she heard a soft knock on the door. She figured it was her mum coming to ask her about dinner or something.

"I'm not hungry mum. Please go away" She shouted to the door.

"Lilly. It's me" Lilly's eyes widened as she recognised the voice. So much for getting the message.

"Go away Oliver" She said quietly but Oliver could just about here.

"Lilly, please let me in" She sighed and closed her eyes. She debated in her mind if she should should really let him in. Maybe she should. She didn't want to feel this way any more and wanted to know the truth anyway. With her eyes still shut she said softly.

"The door's open" Oliver never expected her to give in that fast and smiled to him self. maybe it would be easy to win her over. He quitely entered the room closing the door behind. He saw that Lilly was facing the other way and walked to the other side of he bed and knelt down before her. He leaned in to touch her hand but she inched back sensing his hand.

"Baby, please look at me" She reluctantly opened her eyes and stared straight at him as if she could see through him. As if trying to figure him out some how.

"You must know that what happened in the guys room was all Samantha's doing right?" Lilly didn't agree with him, just kept staring straight at him.

"I would never do that you. I swear I would never..." Oliver trailed off not bothering to finish the sentence. He didn't no what else to say. She eventually looked down and a short silence was shared as she thought of what to say. She looked back up at him when she found her words.

"Was it true?" She asked quietly. Oliver furrowed his eye brows in confusion.

"Was what true?" She didn't want to say it. She didn't want to relive the memory. He should know what she was talking about anyway.

"Did you_ let _her sit on you lap?" Oliver already knew his answer to this one.

"No! No of course not" Lilly didn't know whether to believe that.

"And I should believe you because?" Oliver didn't answer, just stared at her pleadingly. Lilly then felt her heart sink and her faith for him fly out the window. She laughed dryly whilst shaking her head.

"I knew it. You know I never knew you'd lose interest in me this quickly. I always figured this would happen but not this soon. I guess I was wrong" Oliver started to panic. She wasn't saying what he thought she was saying was she?

"I know you're not saying we should..." Lilly shrugged and got up off the bed. She went to the door and opened it. gesturing her hand out the door way she said.

"Go Oliver. Just go" Oliver really started to panic. He got off the bed and stood at Lilly side.

"Lilly please! We can work this out" Lilly slammed the door with great force. She turned to him and gave him a feirce look which scared Oliver quite a bit.

"Then prove this to me. _Why _should I believe you huh?" Oliver blew a shaky breath. He took her hand and said the only thing he hoped would get him out of this mess because he meant it.

"Because I love you" Lilly stared at him paralyzed with shock. In the 13 years of knowing Oliver she never expected him to say that. And the question know was: Did she love him back?

"I..." She was speechless. I thing that rarely happened to Lilly Trusscot. She had liked him for 3 years she was sure of that but could she call that love? _I guess you could _she thought to herself.

"I...Love you too Oliver" He anger for him completely thawing into thin ice. More like a wet puddle actually. Oliver ears perked up at her words.

"You...you do?" She nodded enthusiastically. A smile which seemed for the first time in ages came up on Lilly's face. Oliver noticed and smiled back. He didn't say anything after that, just leaned in an kissed her softly. She kissed back her arms going round his neck. His hands went to her waist and he walked backwards till they fell on Lilly's bed. Lilly on top. They kept kissing for a while and finally pulled away for air.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked. Lilly couldn't speak she just nodded with a smiled. Oliver grinned in response and they shared another kiss which seemed to last a life time.

* * *

**Yay! Together again.**

**"....." Uh I don't really have anything else to say. Except...**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks guys. Much luv :)**

**Natalie x**

**P.S. Any mistakes made. I'm sorry**.


	10. Chapter 10: Alone Time

**Hey guys. Happy New Year!!! This year is gonna be great. All the new stuff coming to Disney and Nick. Yay.**

**I will miss 2008 though. -Sighs-**

**Thanks for the reviews! I have now a total of 64 reviews. That's a lot for me. I'm also glad you all liked the last chapter.**

**_IheartORANGE's _review touched me though. I'm glad you think I have skill. And that I rendered you speechless. LOL xD**

**Enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Alone Time**

Lilly was over at Oliver's house. Sitting on his lap, on his couch and in his living room engrossed in a movie. Oliver began to play with her lose pony tail. She of course didn't mind and let him. Oliver had stopped watching the movie. They had watched it a million times anyway so he had a right to be bored. He then put his arms around her middle and held her tight. Lilly leaned in to him close and he then put his mouth to her neck. Lilly closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. When she opened them she had missed he favourite part.

"Aw man I missed my favourite part thanks to you" She groaned playfully. Oliver smirked.

"I know. I have that effect on you don't I?" Lilly rolled her eyes but she couldn't deny that he was right.

"I guess you do" She turned around in his arms kissed him shortly before turning back to the movie. Oliver just smiled to himself. Glad to have a girl like Lilly. 45 minutes later Lilly was beginning to feel a little tired.

"I'm tired" She whined. Oliver rolled his eyes to himself. Joking of course.

"Then let me be your pillow" Lilly smiled and got off his lap and layed her head on his lap instead. She stretched out her legs so they reached the end of his couch and that her feet were hanging off the edge.

"You're a very comfortable pillow hun" Lilly said looking up at him. He looked down at her with a smirk.

"Really? I'm sure I'm a better kisser though right?" Lilly understood what he was intending and smirked back.

"That you are" She said and Oliver leaned down and kissed her softly. Good thing they were home alone. Lilly put her hands to the back of his neck and smiled into the kiss. It lasted for a while longer until they pulled away from each other. Lilly put her hands to his cheeks cupping his face. And their foreheads were pressed together.

"I love you Lilly. I'm so glad your mine" Lilly smiled happily, a warm feeling growing inside of her.

"I love you too hun" She let go of his face and they both went back to watching the movie. Still buzzing of emotion inside their heads.

Another hour went by and the movie was finally over. Some where in that hour Lilly had fallen asleep. Oliver chuckled to himself. And then stared in awe at how cute she looked. He then shook his head to get himself out of his trance.

"Baby, wake up" He lightly tapped her and she almost instantly woke up. She was a very light sleeper. Most of the time anayway.

"What?" She asked. Sleep still dawning on her.

"The movie's finished sleeping beauty" He pointed out. Lilly laughed lightly starting to wake up a bit more. She sat up side ways, still on his lap.

"So are you staying over?" He asked. Lilly shrugged. Pretending to not have an answer.

"Hmm Let's think about it. Your parents are out of town. Mine are out of town. I don't see why not" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They kissed again and didn't seem to be letting go after 5 minutes. Lilly being the mature one pulled away before things got too far.

"Lets get up to your room before we end up here all night" She said. Oliver began to whine.

"But baby, I don't see why that is a bad thing" Lilly rolled her eyes and lightly tapped his nose.

"Stop being a perv Oliver"

"How is that even perverted"

"Just 'cause it is" Oliver rolled his eyes and Lilly got off his lap. He got up afterwards and entwined their hands together. Oliver lead her up the stairs still holding hands 'till they got to his room. Once in his room Lilly jumped on his bed and sighed happily.

"Bed sweet bed" She murmed to herself. Oliver heard and laughed at her eagerness to get to bed.

"Uh Lilly, not to ruin your uh... happy embrace with my bed but do you seriously sleep with shoes on" Lilly realised this and sat up, took them off revealing blue socks, and threw them in Oliver's direction. Narrowly missing his head.

"Hey!" He said as he ducked. Lilly giggled.

"Sorry hun" She said and she beckoned him over to the bed. He walked over and layed down next to her. Wrapping his arms around her lovingly and kissed the top of her head.

"Night baby. I love you" He said quietly. Lilly smiled tiredly and leaned into him closer.

"Night Oliver. Love you too" She switched off his bed side lamp and drifted off to sleep. Oliver shortly after.

--

Next morning Oliver woke up to find Lilly not there. He sat up and looked around to find her shoes still there lying sideways on the floor. He figured she must still be here so he got up and jogged - yes jogged - down the stairs. He found her opening the fridge, getting out some orange juice. There was already a glass on the table and she was carefully pouring it in. Oliver walked quietly up to her and put his arms around her waist causing her to jump slightly. He smiled to him self.

"Morning baby. Sleep well?" He asked while giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled putting the carton of orange juice down.

"Morning. And yes I did thank you" He let go of her waist and got him self a glass. She gulped down her beverage and then put the glass in the sink. She walked over to him and asked.

"So it's a Saturday. What do you want to do?" Oliver shrugged now drinking his glass of juice. Once finished he put his in the sink same as Lilly.

"Whatever you want to do" He said. She nodded and tapped her chin. Oliver smiled at her actions. She didn't notice of course.

"What about the skate park?" She hadn't skated in a while. And it was like her number one favourite hobby. Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Okay. We'll go later" She nodded and suddenly ran up the stairs. Oliver looked up after her in confusion. She came down 10 minutes later looking much more freshened up. She was wearing her clothes from yesterday but she was looking fine.

"Get dressed hun. I want to go over to my house, get my skateboard and get to the park before all the 11th graders say they own it again" Oliver rolled his eyes but followed Lilly's orders. He ran up the stairs Lilly sat down on his couch waiting for him. And waiting to start the day...

* * *

**Uggh! I hate fillers but oh well...**

**Probably one of my shortest chapters but I can't help that I'm tired! My eyes are practically closing as we speak.**

**Next chapter will be longer and will have a significance I promise. For those of you who don't know what that means it means that it will be a-reason-for-it's-existence chapter.**

**Let me know what you think. Please review! And once again have a happy new year :)**

**Natalie x**


	11. Chapter 11: Good To Bad To Better

**Hey guys. School started this week Monday. I was soo dreading it :( I'm lucky I even have time to update.**

**Thanks for the reviews last time guys! Even though the chapter was kind of pointless..**

**Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: From Good To Bad To Better **

"Oof!" Lilly grunted as she hit the floor with great force. She and Oliver were at the skate park and Oliver was watching Lilly finally master a move she had been trying to master for 6 months now. However this resulting for her to smack into the concrete floor face first! Oliver being the concerned boyfriend rushed to her side. He had told her to be careful but she had just shrugged it off. This is what you get for trying to show your independence.

"Lilly! Are you okay?" Oliver asked, sounding extremely worried. Lilly would have rolled her eyes at that moment but she was to busy trying to place where the pain was coming from. She sat up slowly with a small grin on her face. Though her nose was bleeding. She was too happy about her achievements anyway to notice.

"I'm fine Oliver. Did you see what I did!" She said in a small voice but a very happy one indeed. Oliver's eyes widened at the state of her nose.

"Baby, no your not. Your nose is bleeding. I _told_ you to be _careful._" This time Lilly did roll her eyes. Sometimes Oliver was just a little over the edge of protective.

"I can look after myself hun." Lilly said as calmly as she could without sounding annoyed. She was struggling not to.

"Oh really? Well _I'm _not the one with the bloody nose am I? Gosh what did I tell you Lilly." Lilly suddenly felt her anger go over board.

"Excuse me? what are you trying to say? 'Cause it sounded like you were saying that I'm a freakin' 2 year old baby" She half yelled. Yes only half. Oliver shook his head angrily.

"I said nothing of that sort Lilly." He clearly stated. Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"No? Well then I guess it was implied." She wiped her nose on the end of her sleeve getting a smear of blood on it.

"Don't do that! You'll make it worse." He grabbed her arm before she could attempt to do it again like she was about to. She snatched it away angrily.

"There you go again. Acting like you're my mother. I don't need a babysitter and your certainly not the boss of me so _stop_ acting like it!" Oliver was silent as he read her angry and annoyed expression. Also a little hurt by her words. Lilly looked at him for a little longer before taking her skateboard and turning around to walk past Oliver. She still had faint shows of blood on her nose.

"I'll see you later when you've cooled off. Or maybe not for that matter." She brushed past him purposely and Oliver immediately panicked at her words. He grabbed her arm before she could even get 5 metres away.

"Baby wait!" Lilly sighed and stopped. She didn't struggle out of his grip as he pulled her closer to face him. He put a hand to her cheek and caressed it with soft strokes of his thumb. He then began his apology.

"I'm sorry baby. I just...get so protective sometimes. I'm only like that because I care about you." Lilly nodded her anger slowly subsiding away. She hated when they fought about the most pointless things like this for instance.

"It's okay. I understand. I kind of jumped a bit quickly there so I'm sorry too. I know you care 'cause I care about you too." She stepped closer to him. He faintly smiled.

"Good. I love you." He said. She smiled at him back and before she could reply he crashed his lips on hers. It took her a few seconds to respond and when she did they didn't pull away for about a minute. When they did she was giggling a little bit. Oliver just looked at her confused as ever.

"Who kisses somebody with a bloody nose?" She asked throw laughter. Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Well if I do remember correctly that person was you." Lilly shrugged as she stopped her pointless laughter.

"And as you stopped laughing. Weren't you supposed to say something in return?" Lilly looked at him blankly for about 5 seconds before realisation hit her.

"Oh. This is the part where I say I love you back isn't it?" Oliver nodded. "If I must. I love you too Oliver." Oliver grinned as Lilly rolled her eyes.

"That's all I ask." He paused for a brief second before remembering her situation. He sighed at her nose. Still slightly running.

"Come on baby. Were going to my house to clean you up." She whined at his statement. Oliver wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Nuh uh! No buts with me. This is not a question. It's for your own good" He took her hand and kissed the side of her head before dragging her to his house. Her still whining from behind.

--

After pointless fighting. A kick in the shin and a broken jar - yeah don't ask - Lilly was finally cleaned up. Oliver however was now the limping one. Lilly had kicked him as a reflex for pinching her nose to hard whilst he was cleaning it. He was now limping with her slightly through the mall.

"Baby, _why oh why _did you have to kick me. Why couldn't you have just said 'ow' like a normal person. Sure it would have sounded nasal..ish since I was holding your nose and I would have laughed at you but -" Lilly cut him off.

"Oliver, you're rambling." Oliver stopped and turned to face her. He sighed.

"Well. You know what I'm mean!" She sighed as well. She didn't mean to hurt him like that.

"I'm sorry. It was just out of reflex I guess." Oliver looked at her shaking his head.

"Reflex? Lilly, that's what happens when you go to the doctor and they use those things that look like mini hammers." Lilly had the urge to roll her eyes but held against it.

"Okay point taken but I really am sorry. Come on lets go to the sports store." She grabbed his hand for support and helped him limp away when an annoying, smirky voice came from behind them.

"Sports store huh? Well isn't that just romantic." Lilly didn't have to think twice to know who _that _voice belong to. She turned around, Oliver also doing so and to her surprise (NOT!) Samantha Stacker was behind her. Standing with her arms crossed and her back up friends - or clones rather - behind her trying to look big.

"What do you want _Samantha_" Lilly said her name with such disgust and Samantha heard. These just made her smirk broaden.

"Nothing _Lilly. _Just watching how you and Oliver are trying to play happy families. Or happy couples rather. Funny how that didn't work that much last time right," Samantha was testing Lilly's buttons and saw Lilly's jaw clench. Oliver saw this too and squeezed her hand as if to say 'don't let her get to you'. Lilly squeezed it back quickly.

"So what. Are you going to just stand there. Or have I rendered you speechless. Not a surprise. it's upsetting to here the truth isn't it." Lilly let let go of Oliver's hand and stood right in front of her face to face. Even though Samantha was a good few inches taller then Lilly, Lilly didn't let her self get intimidated.

"What exactly are you saying. Whatever your little game is I'm not playing it. So why don't you get out of my face before you miss your 3 o'clock facial or something. You could really use the work" Samantha growled and Lilly just crossed her arms as a smug smile formed on her face. Oliver watched from behind as Lilly's hip arched slightly into a slanted position. He bit his lip. He was getting turned on.

_Damn Lilly. This is what made me fall for you in the first place. _It wasn't helping that her back was facing him and he had a perfect view of her butt. His eyes were glued. _Is this Deja vu or something? H_e asked him self._ This happened that very day. _Lilly didn't notice Oliver's expressions from behind. Just narrowed her eyes at Samantha.

"Well are you just going to just stand there? Scurry off then." Lilly ushered her with one hand. Samantha just raised a challenging eyebrow and looked over at Oliver who was still staring at Lilly's behind.

"I'm really surprised Oliver." Oliver looked up from his 'good view' and into Samantha's - now seductive - eyes. He swallowed.

"Picking Lilly over me. Well that's a surprise" Lilly turned to Oliver and caught his eye. She had a slightly hurt look on her face. Oliver looked away from Lilly to Samantha with a determined look.

"I would have picked Lilly any day and time Samantha. So why don't you just back off." Lilly slowly smiled at Oliver's words and her heart soared upwards out of the Malibu Mall building. Lilly turned to Samantha. Her smile replaced with a smirk.

"You heard him. Now back. Off!" Lilly shoved Samantha hard enough for her to fall over. Lilly wasn't expecting this. She wasn't even trying when she had pushed her. This just made her look more weaker and Lilly more stronger. Lilly smugly smiled and lowered down to her level whispering into her ear.

"Now I mean it. You don't back off and you'll be seeing yourself on the floor again but your head first. Hope you like the view down there." Lilly stood up and walked back to Oliver. Grabbing his hand and walking away. Oliver grinned at her and kissed her quickly.

"This day just gets better and better doesn't it?" Oliver said. Lilly looked back at him. An equal smile on her face.

"You got that right hun." They walked into the sports shop laughing and not a care in the world. To bad that all wasn't going to last...

* * *

**_You have reached the fanfiction hotline since Natalie is busy laughing in her room about how she's got you guessing on what's going to happen next. If you'd like to leave a message on how you felt about the chapter please review._**

**_If you hated it and hate Natalie please press 1. If you liked it and you are dying to know what happens next please press 2. Please leave a review at the little box that say's 'REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER' after the beep._**

**_BEEEEEEEEEP._**

**Natalie x**


	12. Chapter 12: It's All Over?

**I'm back! :) And if your wondering for my semi-long absence there is a reason.**

**My Internet died (RIP)**

**You're wondering how? Lets just say it involves: My brother, his stupid brain and a glass of lemonade.**

**If you're smart you should be able to figure out what happened. But that's the past so lets forget about it. I got a new wireless connection so I can update normally again. So without further a do...**

**On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: It's All Over?**

Samantha Stacker watched in envy as Lilly and Oliver walked past her to sit a lunch table. It made her angrier to see they were holding hands whilst holding their lunch trays in there free hands. Once they sat down, she almost gagged when she saw Oliver bend over across the table to peck her on the mouth. She was more then happy putting her plan into action.

"Look at them it makes me sick to my stomach. Can't Oliver see how perfect I am for him?" She look over at her best friend (more like assisstant) Amanda for back up.

"Yeah Samantha. It totally makes me sick" She said out of loyalty. Samantha looked at her as if waiting for her to finish. Amanda realised this and quickly finished.

"And he's totally perfect for you" Samantha smiled and nodded. She looked back over at them to laughing at something. Then Miley came over and sat down.

"They won't be so happy for long. Not after what I have in store." She smiled evily to herself. Amanda looked confused.

"Uh...not to be the dumb one or anything but what are you talking about?" Samantha sighed and turned to look at her.

"Well since you'll be helping with it. I might as welly tell you." She beckoned her closer with her hand and Amanda moved closer. She then cupped her hand over Amanda's ear.

"Now." Samantha whispered. "This is how it's going to work..."

--

Later that day after school. Lilly and Oliver had detention after what they did in science. How were they supposed to know magnesium and oxygen would make an explosion. Not them of course. Funnily enough they were the only ones with detention that day. Not that they minded of course. They only had 5 minutes left.

"Look, Miss Wilson fell asleep again." Oliver pointed out. Lilly looked up from her glancing of her nails to see Miss Wilson with her head down on the desk lightly snoring. Lilly lightly laughed so not waking her up whilst Oliver moved to sit next to her.

"So she has." Lilly said once she stopped laughing.

"So what do we do now?" He said once he had sat down. She shrugged innocently.

"Hmm. I dunno." Oliver smiled and said whilst leaning in.

"I've got an idea." Lilly saw what he was doing and began to lean in to. They were however interrupted when someone knocked on the door and waking up Miss Wilson in the process. Amanda stepped in smiling innocently.

"Sorry Miss Wilson but the principal would like to see Oliver. He knows Oliver's in detention but this has nothing to do with it." Miss Wilson nodded tiredly and then said in a quiet voice.

"Oken, go" He got and looked back at Lilly before turning to follow Amanda out of the room. They both walked down the hallway with Amanda still in front untill Oliver realised they weren't going the right way.

"Uh, isn't his office the other way?" Amanda just laughed and stopped in front of the janitors closet.

"Yeah it is. But this is where your actually going." She pushed him in and backed the door shut fast. She heard it lock and then stood guard of the door. He stumbled into the room and when he looked up he saw Samantha with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Oliver." She smiled. Oliver looked confused yet annoyed.

"Samantha? Whats going on." He demanded. She just shook her head and laughed like how Amanda did.

"Nothing I just want to talk to you..."

5 minutes later Lilly was beginning to wonder what had happened to Oliver. Detention was now over and she was looking for him everywhere even the library!

"Maybe he went home." She said to herself. She then walked past Amanda and stopped when she saw her standing in front of the janitors closet.

"Amanda? Your still here? Do you happen to know what happened to Oliver?" Amanda nodded.

"Look in here and see for yourself." A confused look swept Lilly face as she walked in. Amanda made hand movements behind Lilly's head to signal Lilly was coming in. Samantha saw and took the signal. She grabbed Oliver's coller and pulled him into a kiss him. A hard on at that. Lilly walked right in at that moment and gasped at the sight.

"I can't believe..." Her voice was barely a whisper. Once they pulled apart which seemed like eternity for Lilly they both turned in her direction. How ironic right?

"Lilly! How nice of you to join us." Samantha's voice sounded so innconet for something so bad she had done a minute ago. Lilly looked at Oliver who's eyes were pleading. The first Lilly decided to do was shout so she did just that.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screeched. "I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WENT NEAR HIM AGAIN!" She neared Samantha with clenched fists and she was determined not to come out of there untill Samantha had a black eye.

"Lilly wait! It's not what it seems." Oliver chimed in. She turned to him with cold eyes.

"Isn't it? Or are you trying to say you are the one I should be punching." Oliver remained silent for his answer and Lilly took that as a no. She went up to Samantha and did something un-Lilly like. She slapped her. Hard. Samantha squeaked as she fell to the gound. She held her now red cheek and looked up at Lilly.

"Would you prefer I punch you? Get out of here before I do something worse!" She growled at her. Samantha followed Lilly's commands and crawled out of the room. Once out her and Amanda ran out of the building leaving Lilly with Oliver in the closet.

"So. I see what our relationship really means to you." Lilly siad before running out of the closet - well attempting to anway. Oliver stopped her before she got the chance.

"It means more to me then you'll ever know!" Oliver said. Lilly didn't listen of course. Just let the words swim in her head.

"That line is so predictable Oliver."

"But it's true!" Lilly gave him a blank look. "Lilly! It's true!"

"That's not what the evidence in here proves." Lilly spoke out angrily.

"She kissed me! I'm the victim here!" Lilly shook her head as she walked backwards to the door. Awway from him.

"No. You kissed her back." Oliver said nothing. Just looked very guilty and caught out.

"And to think you said you loved me." That part made Oliver feel hurt inside. "`Cause I thought I loved you too." She turned the handle while looking at Oliver her eyes watery but no tear spilling.

"But Lilly I -"

"Save it Oliver." She said her voice dangerous low and on the urge to crying. "Save anything you want to say." And with that she opened the door and ran out the closet door and out the school building letting the tears she hadn't let out fo years spill down her cheeks. While Oliver just stood there in the closet. Heart broken. Was there relationship over?

* * *

**Okay, pretty short I know but this is the chapter where the bad thing happeneds and I wanted it to be only a bit of it.**

**So, What do you think will happen. A) Samantha will win Oliver and Lilly will be left in the dust - literally! **

**Or B) Things will be sorted out...eventually.**

**Take your pick. I know which one I'll choose though ;) But then again I know what's going to happen.**

**Please review. I just hope you're all still reading the story. Please say you are! Please...**

**Natalie x**

**P.S Did anyone see Mitchel Musso's new music video? I did on youtube. I LOVE it! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Trying To Make Amends

****

OMG! The snow in England these past few days has been so cool! We had to miss 2 days of crap school for it. YAY! :D

Sadly it all ended yesterday night. My mum got a text from our school saying we should come today. I wanted to cry.

Though since we had no school it gave me time to catch up on my writing and I'm posting in much earlier then expected. So..ENJOY!

...

Oh wait! Just wanted to know if IHeartORANGE got my message about the chapter last time. Sorry about that mix up guys. Anyway back to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Trying To Make Amends**

Lilly swung her legs back and fourth on the swing in the park. She always loved swinging. It was what she did when she was in situations like this. She closed her eyes as she swung higher and higher losing herself in the lovely breeze that swept her face but one voice brought her back to earth.

"I knew I'd find you here." Her feet made contact with the ground and stopped with a great halt. She held on tightly to the swing ropes and closed her eyes shut. When she re-opened them it revealed the person she wanted to see least right now.

"And I was hoping of getting rid of you here. What are you even doing here Oliver?" She was getting angrier by the minute – scratch that second. Oliver looked down sheepishly for a second and then looked back up.

"We need to talk." Lilly raised a challenging eyebrow and stood up from the swing.

"And what makes you think I want to?" She tried to get away from him by turning around and making her way to the gate of the park Oliver was quick to follow.

"Lilly come on! Don't be like this. Just let me explain." She tried to get out of his grip.

"What is there to explain? I saw everything I need to know with my own eyes. So if you don't mind." She pulled out of his clutch forcefully and tried to make her escape again. Oliver ran to her and pulled her back with by the arms with two hands this time.

"Oliver." Lilly's voice was dangerously low. "Let. Go" Oliver only held on tighter. He just couldn't lose her over this.

"Baby, please." Lilly's heart made a tiny leap at the sound of his voice. He sounded so vulnerable and even though she was truly mad at him at the moment, it broke her heart a little. She decided to soften her anger on him a bit.

"I really thought you loved me Oliver. I so believed it and now I'm crushed." She said in a sad whisper. Oliver's heart began to throb. How could she even think such a thing?

"Lilly I love you more then you'll ever know!" He tried to emphasis his meaning. He swung Lilly around in his grip still holding her arms to see her face. She looked up at him with unsure eyes.

"I…I've got to go." She tried to get out of his arms. She wanted to believe every word he had said so badly but she just couldn't. The actions she had seen with Samantha gave her that one shred of doubt. Oliver held on tighter.

"No Lilly. I can't let you go." Oliver was really testing her patience. She just wanted to be alone and think but he wasn't letting that happen now was he?

"Oliver please. Just, just let go." She tried again. He wouldn't listen of course.

"But I love you Lilly. Why are you doing this to me?" That did it. That was the last straw for Lilly. He just wouldn't listen. She pushed him away with as much force as she could, causing Oliver to stumble backwards.

"Darn it Oliver why won't you listen? I love you too but I just want to be alone right now. I just want to think and you're just making things impossible for me right now. Just…just stay away from me!" She yelled angrily and then she ran out of the park as fast as she could, ignoring Oliver's calls for her to come back.

She ran all the way to her house looking back a few times to see if there was any trace of Oliver there behind her. She didn't to her luck. Once she got into her house she slammed the front door with a thunderous "bang!" and she tried to stop her short choppy breaths of panting. No body was home and she was more then glad.

She ran up to her room and lunged onto her bed. Closing her eyes and willing herself not to cry. She had already cried a few hours ago back at school and it was humiliating enough. She didn't want to feel weaker then she already did.

She turned to her side and glared at a picture of her and Oliver. She wanted to rip it up into shreds but she couldn't do that. She loved that photo with all her heart. She was so very confused.

--

A week had past and Lilly ignored Oliver. She stayed away from him as if he were a deadly disease. If he came down the hall she would walk the other way. If he sat on her lunch table she would just grab her trey and sit on another. She even ignored every one of his calls.

This really frustrated Oliver. He really wanted to talk to her again – no actually he wanted to kiss her but that was definitely out of the option so talking was all he could do for now. He was about to walk to class when he saw Lilly in the deserted hall putting some books away. He saw this as his chance and backed away round the corner.

She slammed the door of her locker and then clutched her books tightly as she rounded the corner hurriedly to class – she was running late after all. Oliver quickly followed and grabbed her by the waist before she could step into the classroom.

Lilly's eyes widened and she made an attempt to scream but her 'attacker' covered her mouth before she got the chance to. Unluckily for Oliver he forgot Lilly was a hand biter. He soon remembered that of course.

"OW!" He screeched and immediately let her go once he reached their lockers. Lilly then turned into protective mode.

"Alright I'm warning you I know Tai chi I – Oliver?" She stopped abruptly when she saw who he was. Oliver gave her a sheepish grin (not a good move).

"Uh…Hi..." Lilly soon turned angry. She glared at him hard.

"What the heck do you think you were playing at? I thought you were an axe murderer or something." She squared up to him. This made him afraid to talk to her even more.

"I-I wanted to talk to you." He stammered out. Lilly just stared at him annoyed. Not a good enough excuse for her.

"Then couldn't you have waited until after class to have kidnapped me." It wasn't meant to have been funny and Oliver could see that. She said it in more of a sarcastic tone. Oliver just looked at her. Silence swept them and Lilly began to feel conscious of herself. She sighed and leaned on her locker closing her eyes. Oliver at that moment made an outburst.

"Well I'm sick of you ignoring and avoiding me like I have a deadly disease or something and I want to know why you are." Lilly opened her eyes and looked at him before looking at the floor for a split second and then back up at him.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" She looked at him in a challenging way and he wasn't discouraged.

"Yeah. I really do." Lilly bit her lip in surprise. She was expecting him to have backed away from her tone. Guess Oliver was just full of surprises today.

"I don't need to be here." She muttered to no one in particular, stood up from her position and then tried to walk off. But Oliver wasn't having any of it. He was tired of her walking away from him. He grabbed her back by the arm and slammed her back by the lockers. A small gasp escaped Lilly's mouth as he boxed her in with his hands above her head.

"No Lilly you actually do need to be here. Why do you keep running away from me?" Lilly just stared at him blankly as if she didn't understand the question. She then said quietly.

"We're going to be late for class." Oliver laughed humorlessly which Lilly winced at. She had never seen this side of him in all the years she had known him.

"You're Lilly 'rebel' Truscott. Since when have you cared about being late? You've skipped more then a dozen classes before." Lilly looked down again. She couldn't deny when he was right. She looked back up again.

"Shouldn't you be kissing another slut some where or something?" She spat at him bitterly. Oliver sighed angrily.

"Lilly, will you just let that go." Her heart turned sour at that. How did he expect her to just 'let it go' after he betrayed her trust.

"Do you really expect me to do that?" She looked up at him from her position. He immediately felt bad. What possessed him to even think of saying that?

"Wait. I didn't mean that it was an accident a –"

"Save it Oliver." Lilly cut in before she really did get mad and do something she'd regret.

"I've had enough of your excuses. I don't care if I love you any more, this all too much." Oliver was shocked to hear her admit she still loved him and would be happy enough to say it back ten times as more the she had meant it.

"Lilly –"

"Don't bother Oliver." She pushed past him and quickly turned the corner before he could grab her again. He didn't bother following her just leaned against her locker thinking. Every thing was so great just 2 weeks ago. Now it had taken a horrible twist. He stomped his foot angrily and growled in frustration. Then out of no where an idea popped into his head. He smiled slowly.

"This just might work…" He muttered to himself. Would it? Or would all just end horribly wrong?!

* * *

**What's going to happen?**

**Oh...you'll have to wait in see...It feels so great to write cliffys! Ha :D**

**Review please guys. Much appreciated.**

**Natalie x**


	14. Chapter 14: Missing You

**Hey Guys :D Thanks for the reviews**

**Sadly this story is coming to close soon with only 2 or 3 (maybe 4) chapters left.**

**So get your tissues ready! :'(**

**This chapter is my shortest chapter ever so it's pretty boring. Though it is needed. **

**The next chapter will be much more interesting. I promise :)**

**Enjoy. (Try to)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14: Missing You**

Lilly and Miley were in Miley's room. They were messing around as usual. Until Miley brought up a subject Lilly by all means didn't want to talk about. Ten minutes later they were still arguing about it.

"No!" Said Lilly for the fifteenth time in a row.

"Come on?" Came Miley's reply. She was trying to convince Lilly to go to the end of semester dance. Time had flown by and weeks had gone by pretty quick.

"_No!_" Lilly stubbornly said once again. Miley wasn't going to give up of course. She was a persevering type of girl.

"Please?" Miley asked again. Lilly sighed. Why was Miley so desperate for her to go anyway?

"Why do you want for me to go anyway?" Miley bit her lip. She wasn't supposed to tell Lilly why she had to go exactly. Oliver had said it was all part of the plan that she had to persuade Lilly to go. He had told Miley about his plan to get her back.

"Why? Because…uh…" She wasn't the best at lying. So she had to think carefully at what she was going to say to Lilly.

"You're my best friend. I can't have you sitting, moping in your room while I'm having a good time with Jake. The guilt will practically kill me." This wasn't a complete lie. She would feel guilty. Lilly gave a small smile at that comment. Miley had such a big heart.

"I want you to be happy. Not a sad lonely girl." Lilly nodded and decided to give this dance a chance.

"Okay. I guess…I'll go – but I don' want to be the sad girl on the sidelines with no date." Lilly said. Miley just brought her into a hug.

"You won't be. Jake and I will be there. We can be like a three." Lilly didn't mind this idea; in fact she quite liked it. Though one thing still ate at her.

"Okay, that'll work but I just want to know one thing." They let each other go and Miley looked at her awaiting her question. Lilly suddenly felt stupid for asking but she just had to know.

"D-do you know if…Oliver's going with…anybody?" Miley smiled a secretive smile to herself. It was clear Lilly still very much like Oliver.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Though I know he's going." Lilly wasn't really satisfied with this information but it was okay for now right?

"Oh. Okay, thanks." A short silence was shared amongst the two. Lilly gathering her thoughts and Miley just thinking about…well – Jake of course. Lilly then stood up.

"Uh, well, yeah I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Miley then stood up with her and they went down stairs and said there goodbyes. On Lilly's walk home she only had one question running through her mind. Who was Oliver going with to the prom?

--

Lilly walked to her locker. Preparing herself for another boring, tiring, tedious (Yeah, you get the point) day of school. She got her books that she needed out of her locker in a dull motion and closed her locker shot in barley making a sound. She had hardly got any sleep last because she was thinking of who Oliver might take to the prom. The wonder was eating her mind.

It took over her thoughts once again and she didn't notice where she was going. So wrapped in her thoughts it caused her to run into a certain someone. Yes that's right Lilly ran straight into Oliver. They both went to the ground with a bang.

"Ouch…Oh I'm sorry I didn't meant to – Oliver?" Lilly looked down at Oliver who was looking up at her equally as confused.

"Lilly?" They both stayed silent for a minute studying each other. Lilly broke it a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Lilly got up from on top of him and helped him up. They both felt a spark of electricity when there hand made contact. Once he was up Lilly immediately let go. She looked down sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." She apologised again. She felt so incredibly stupid for ending up in this situation. Oliver just smiled a small smile.

"It's all right Lilly." She looked up at him and slowly smiled. They began laughing for no particular reason and for a minute it felt like the old times when they were just best friends. Before this entire feud happened. Once their laughter subsided, Oliver spoke up.

"I miss you Lilly." Lilly stayed quiet for a minute before answering honestly.

"I…I miss you too Oliver." He felt a sudden shred of hope build inside of him and I gave him a warm feeling.

"Can…can we ever go back o being friends?" Lilly didn't know how to answer that. It had been 3 weeks since she had last spoken to him and truth be told she really wanted him back in her life also. So she agreed.

"…Yeah…let's just try to put this all behind us. Agreed?" Oliver felt so happy. This was going to make even more hope or his plan to work. Them being friends – best friends again was one step closer.

"Agreed." They shared a hug for the first time in about a month. They took time on their embrace Lilly breathing in Oliver's cologne and Oliver smelling Lilly's fresh strawberry smell. Once they pulled apart they smiled at each other. Lilly then decided this was her time to ask the important question.

"So…got a date for the dance?" _Please say no! PLEASE say no!_

"No." _YESSS! _"You?" Lilly shook her head no secretly happy dancing inside. There was a short silence. Lilly looked down the hallway and Oliver cleared his throat. Still some awkwardness issues were going on.

"Well I better go. See you later, _friend_" Oliver smiled at her emphasis on the word 'friend' but in a way made him slightly sad. He shrugged the sadness off

"Yeah. See you friend." They went their separate ways with one last wave Oliver praying in his mind everything will turn out how he wanted. Lilly walked on happily with herself. She felt like a huge load had been lifted of her shoulders. The only thing that would've made it better was if Oliver was still her boyfriend.

**

* * *

****Told you, pretty boring chapter. Though as I said before the next chapter will be much better! Not much to say today...**

**:D Please review.**

**Natalie x**


	15. Chapter 15: Her Knight in Shining Armour

**OMG! GUYS! This has to be the longest thing I've ever written. Over 3,000 words. My fingers are tired. Phew!**

**This is the second last chapter of the story and one of the most drama filled so get ready. This took me quite a while so appreciate it!**

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it :D**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 15: Her Knight in Shining Armour**

Lilly bit her lip and looked down. No one had ever complimented her ocean blue eyes before. It made her feel good about herself.

"Thanks Mark." She said. It was obvious he was flirting with her and Lilly wasn't really flirted with much so it made her feel a tad shy. Not that she was actually going to admit it of course.

"And I'd also like to say, your golden locks enlighten me." Lilly could feel her cheek burning. No one had said her plain blonde hair was golden either. She just smiled at him in a grateful way. He put his arm against the locker beside her.

"So Lilly, as much as I'd like to stay here and compliment you all day, I'd rather ask an important question. Lilly's heart started to hammer in her chest. Was he going to ask her to the dance?

"Yeah…?" She asked hesitantly. She could've been wrong after all.

"Will you be my date to the dance this Friday?" Lilly's prayers had been answered. No she wasn't over Oliver – at all. Heck she was still a huge amount in love with him but she didn't want to be the third wheel with Jake and Miley. She could picture it now. Them dancing in some awkward way as a three. No!

"I'd love too." She grinned at him. She was so going to enjoy herself more then she thought she would when she was dateless. He smiled back at her happy at her answer.

"Great! Pick you up at six?" She nodded to happy to speak. He nodded back in understanding and kissed her on the cheek. When Lilly had got her voice back she gave him the details to where she lived.

"Okay cool. See you there then." He said before walking off. She sighed happily to herself. Things were now great. She had a date for the dance, and Oliver was her best friend again. Then it hit her – maybe Oliver had found a date to the dance already! She chanted over and over desperately in her mind that she hoped he didn't. Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into the one she was just thinking about.

"Sorry I – Oh. Hey Lilly. We've really got to stop meeting each other like this." Oliver joked. Lilly laughed but a little uneasily. If only he knew what she was previously thinking about. A short silence was shared amongst the two as Lilly got the courage to ask about the dance.

"H-hey Oliver?" He looked at Lilly with the big brow chocolate eyes of his. Lilly was melting silently.

"Yeah Lilly?" He could here her voice sounded a bit strained. What was wrong?

"Uh…have you by any chance…found a d-date to the…dance yet?" Her heart beated rapidly fast in her chest like before when she was with Mark but this time she was more scared. If he said yes there was the slimmest chance he was over her and she was sure as heck not over him. Her heart continued to beat as she awaited his answer and after what felt like eternity he answered.

"Nope, not yet you?" Lilly's heart went back t regular pace as she sighed inwardly with relief. She was now going to have to reveal her answer to him.

"Yeah, I'm going with Mark." Oliver heart split in half once he heard that. Did this mean she was over him? What chances did he have of his plan working now? He really wanted to yell in frustration but he held it back and but on a brave smile.

"Th-That's great. Really great. I'm happy for you, really." Lilly smiled back at him with a fake smile. Though he could not see through it for the donut he was. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Lilly spoke up.

"Is there anyone you'd like to go with?"

"There's this one girl but she going with someone else sadly." Lilly seethed enviously at who ever this girl was. Of corse not knowing it was her. She quickly chose this as her queue to leave.

"Hmm, that's too bad. Well I'd better get going. I'll see you later." She walked away in sad, slumped manner and before she walked round the corner Oliver called after her. She turned around meeting his eyes.

"Save one dance for me okay?" Lilly smiled at him slowly and nodded before taking off round the corner. Oliver sighed to himself staring at spot was just at before walking off in the other direction. Now he had to double pray his plan would work.

--

"This is so frustrating!" Lilly grumbled as she looked at her reflection. This was the last time she was ever going to let Miley choose her outfit. It was Friday and yes you guessed it – The dance was today. Lilly liked the dress of course but it didn't fit her figure. She sighed as she fingered the dress she was wearing. It was a blue low cut V-neck dress. With long sleeves and she looked so…flat.

Lilly almost considered burning the dress when she had a thought. She smiled as she ran to her dresser and got the scissor from inside her drawer. She then took off the dress and wore a t-shirt and shorts or the time being. She began to cut of the long sleeves until they were about up to her shoulders. She then cut some of the bottom off too so it was now a just above her knees. Once she put the dress back on she was happy with the results.

She then ran to her closet and at the back she found her shiny navy blue converses. Okay I know what you're thinking. Converses? To a prom? Well Lilly was the rebel after all and she really wanted to stand out. She put them on and looked at herself perfect! Once she had done her hair and light make up she was ready and just in time too. The doorbell rang and Lilly raced down the stairs. She brushed herself off and opened the door to see Mark standing there in a cute tux.

"Hey Lilly. LILLY? Whoa you look awesome!" She smiled at his reaction. This is what she was hoping for.

"Thanks Mark. You look great too." They stood there for a minute just observing each other. Then Mark spoke up.

"Well we can't stand here all day. Off too the dance we go!" Lilly giggled and accepted Marks outstretched hand as he led her to the car. Little did she know her happy night with him was going to take a disastrous turn.

--

Lilly smiled as she stepped into the hall she looked around in awe. Wow the dance committee did a really good job she thought. She stood clutching he purse when she felt Mark put his arm around her waist. She silently cringed a little at his gesture but didn't do anything about it. They walked over to the food table and saw Miley and Jake. Jake stuffing his mouth with food and Miley silently shaking her head.

"Hey guys." Lilly said. Miley turned from her 'pig eating' boyfriend and looked at Lilly. Once she saw Lilly's appearance she gaped.

"Lilly? Is that the dress I bought you?" Lilly just nodded grinning. She then did a little twirl.

"Let's just say I 'rebel-fied' it." They both laughed for a bit and Jake turned around hearing laughter which didn't have anything to do with him.

"Wow. Nice outfit Lilly." He said his mouth still with food. Lilly giggled and thanked him. Miley just sighed and grabbed his arm.

"Come on. We're going to dance." Jake began to whine. This only made Lilly laugh harder.

"But babe, I haven't even tried the donuts." Miley didn't stop and just dragged him of to the floor. Lilly laughed from behind. Miley and Jake were so funny sometimes.

"So, pretty girl in blue. Care to dance?" Lilly smiled at Mark's tacky…ness and accepted his offer. They walked to the floor and dance for three songs. After a while Lilly began to wonder where Oliver was. She had promised him a dance after all and she really wanted to dance with him. Her thoughts were once again cut off as the music abruptly stopped. Every looked around startled when Mr Jeffery appeared at the stage.

"Uh, hello every one. Sorry to interrupt your dancing but we've got somebody here who wants to sing a song for us all." Every one started muttering and Lilly just stared arms folded at Mr Jeffery as he mopped his brow. He brought out a little white card from his pocket.

"Uh, please give it up for Mr Oliver Oken." Every one cheered and Mr Jeffery quickly cleared off the stage. Lilly just stared wide eyed at the stage in shock. Since when did Oliver sing? Oliver then stepped onto the stage with a t-shirt Lilly had got him for his birthday last year with jeans and converses. He also had a guitar in his arm.

"Hey everyone. This song goes out to a very important some one." He searched the crowd and quickly found Lilly. She wasn't too hard to miss. She was the gaping one in a blue dress and converses. _Typical Lilly outfit. Though she looks absolutely gorgeous_. Once he met her eyes she quickly closed her mouth. Was he singing for her?

Suddenly music came blaring through the stereos as Oliver began to play and sing along to Lilly's favourite song in the whole entire world.

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous_

Lilly couldn't believe it. He was singing her favourite song in the whole wide world and it was for her. He was singing for her. Lilly was at a loss for words. She didn't even know Oliver could play the guitar. Heck she didn't even know he could sing.

_She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction_

Lilly was absorbed into the song. All she could do was stared into Oliver's eyes as he stared back. People around were beginning to dance but she just stood there like a statue, speechless. Mark however was planning on abducting Lilly in a short time later but not yet so Lilly would get suspicious. He had to play it cool.

_From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername_

_She's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade_

Lilly slowly began to smile and Olive began to smile back as he sang along to the words. His voice pure and beauty to Lilly's ears.

_Is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
gonna detonate_

_Is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that_

Lilly wasn't sure if she could stare at Oliver for much longer or she was sure to cry. She didn't cry though of course. She had a reputation to keep up.

_She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind_

Lilly began to mouth along to the words because if she sang people would be sure putting there hands over there ears. Lilly mouthed the rest of song still staring into Oliver's eyes and until the last two lines of the song came.

_She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous_

The whole hall erupted into loud clapping and cheers. Oliver took a bow and set his guitar down on the stage. Mark saw Oliver jumping off the stage and walking over to Lilly so made an excuse to leave for a minute. He needed to make sure his plan was in action. Oliver stood in front of Lilly and they just stared at each other.

"Hey. You look great tonight." Oliver said softly. Lilly smiled at him and looked down.

"Thanks. You were awesome up there." She said back just as soft. She had a million things to ask him but held them in. Now wasn't the right time.

"I sang it for you." Lilly's heart fluttered upwards. She partly knew it was for her already but for him to actually say it? Yeah, that was something.

"W-why?" She asked. Wasn't it obvious? He put his hand to her warm cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

"Because I wanted to make it clear that I can't just be friends with you. I still love you Lilly." That did it. Lilly smiled bigger then she had for a long time. She felt she was finally in peace with herself. Yeah she didn't know why either.

"Oh Oliver." Lilly said breathlessly leaning in closer. "I lo – "

"Lilly!" They both turned round. Oliver wanted to hit Mark for interrupting their peace offering. Lilly just looked at him. She had almost forgotten he had existed.

"Sorry buddy mind if I cut in? She is my date after all." Oliver gritted his teeth and a part of Lilly was hoping Oliver would say no.

"Hey you don't have to ask. Go on I'll be here all night. Just don't forget to save me that dance Lilly." She nodded as Mark took her off to the back entrance of the school. Leaving Oliver sad and alone.

The cool night air hit Lilly's face as she stepped out side. She began to rub her arms as she looked down at the view below her. She turned around looked startled at Marks evil looking face.

"Uh, Mark? What's going o-"

"Just be quiet okay?" He hissed at her. Lilly stepped back scared at the sound of his voice. What was he going to do to her? Her blue eyes were uncertain and her voice turned to a squeak.

"Mark?" She asked softly and before she could say anymore he shoved his lips on hers. Lilly couldn't breath she felt like a she was going to pass out. They moved backwards until they hit the concrete wall their lips still crushed together. Her arms were flailing around from behind him as his hands were on her cheeks as they continued to kiss. Her arms found his chest and she shoved him off as hard as she could. Once he was off her she began panting.

"What…are…you…doing?" She asked in a scared voice between panting. Mark just looked at her with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm about to leave my mark on you babe." He grabbed the back of her waist and lowered his hands to her butt. She gasped and tried to get out of his clutch but it didn't work. She knew what he was going to do to her.

He was going to rape her.

She tried to yell for help but he just covered his hand over her mouth. He sent her flying to the floor and then straddled on top of her.

"No one's here to your rescue babe, so just let me get this over with." Lilly wanted to cry. Be anywhere but here. She was helpless and all she could was close her eyes and let silent tears flow. But when all hopes where lost guess who came?

Her knight in shining armour – well converses. Oliver grabbed fist full's of Marks shirt and sent him flying off of Lilly. She sat up and wiped the tears quickly. She watched as Oliver punched Mark in the stomach and sent him flying into wall. Oliver took held of Marks shirt and growled at him.

"Next time you even look at her I'll beat the crap out of you. Understand?" To winded to speak Mark just groaned. Oliver let go of Mark's shirt and Mark stumbled away. Oliver helped Lilly up and into a bone crushing hug. Once they pulled apart Lilly looked up at him with her tear stained face.

"Thank you so much for saving me Oliver. I…I love you." Oliver just grinned at her and didn't say anything. He just did something he had wanted to do for a long time. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her senseless.

**

* * *

****Long? I told you! (Well for me it is) **

**I hope you liked it. It took me aaages. ****Now I have to prepare writing for the last ever chapter of She's A Rebel. I feel kind of sad now.**

**:(**

**Please review! It'll make my day!**

**Natalie x**


	16. Chapter 16:She's a Rebel Now And Forever

**Well, this is it guys. The final Chapter of She's A Rebel. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewd, favourited, alerted or even clicked on this story. You all rock!**

**I had two ways to go with this chapter and finally decided on this. Hope you like it :D**

**So as this is the last time I'm going to say this. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 16: ****She's A Rebel Now and Forever**

Lilly and Oliver sat on the little bench on Oliver's front porch. They were holding hands and were staring up at the moon which was shining brightly in their direction. Almost as if on purpose doing so. The dance had just ended half an hour ago and Lilly had decided to stay over at Oliver's house. She had texted her mum of her where abouts. They were both so wrapped up in there thoughts. Thinking about what had happened in the past few weeks.

It felt such long ago when they were just best friends and nothing more. All the events from the good and bad ones made them both think. If they were able to get through all of that then they were practically made for each other. Lilly was first to break the silence.

"Oliver?" She asked softly. Oliver snapped his head in her direction and his eyes meet hers.

"Hmm?" He asked clearly driven out from his thoughts.

"Thanks…you know, for saving me. If it weren't for you being there I could have been…" Lilly looked down. She didn't want to actually say the word. It made her have a horrible flash back of the horrid situation she was in. Oliver could see she was having difficulty of getting the words out and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry," He said kissing the top of her head. "You don't have to say the rest. I understand what you were trying to say anyway. Your welcome." Lilly looked up at him and smiled softly. He really was always there for her.

"I also want to say that I absolutely loved the song. I can't believe you went up in front of everyone and – "

"Hey it was no big deal." He cut her off trying to brush off what he done as something small. Lilly shook her head.

"No, it was a big deal. You sang my favourite song in the whole wide world in front of everyone with a guitar – and that reminds me you're telling when and how you learned later." Oliver lightly chuckled at that.

"Any way it's practically every girls dream for her special guy to do something like that for her. If not every girl then at least me." Oliver had stopped listening after she had said the two words 'special guy' is that what he was to her?

"Am I really your special guy?" Lilly hadn't realised she had said those exact words out loud and looked down with a light blush settling on her cheeks. After a few seconds she looked back up at him. She was biting her lip and had had a small smile on her face.

"Yeah…" Oliver smiled at her softly and took her hands in his. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Well you're my special girl Lilly, now and forever. I love you." Lilly's heart soared into space and her mouth formed a huge grin.

"Aww, I love you too." Before she could say anything else – or think for that matter, Oliver pulled her into a swift kiss. Lilly let go of his hands and let her arms roam around his neck while his went to her waist. After what seemed like eternity, they pulled apart. She rested her forehead on his and bit her lip softly. He of course was smiling back.

"Wait." She said taking her forehead off of his. Oliver's smile faltered almost instantly.

"What's wrong baby?" Lilly smiled secretly to herself. She had missed him calling her that.

"Uh, well can I make a small suggestion?" Oliver just nodded. What could she possibly want to 'suggest' at this time of all times?

"Well you know that I'm your…'special girl?" Oliver nodded again a bit confused. Where was she going with this?

"Can't we just change that to special 'rebellion' girl or something?" Oliver stared at her blankly for a few seconds before letting out a light chuckle. He should have seen this coming.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy Lilly. My special _rebellion _girl." Lilly grinned at him and dipped him into another short kiss. Afterwards they just stared at each other – until Oliver broke the silence.

"Let's go inside now." Lilly nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I really need to get out of this dress and converses. The sparkles on my converses are really starting to hurt my eyes" Oliver laughed and she joined in his laughter. Once their laughter sub sided, Oliver stood up with Lilly following his lead. He took hold of her hand.

"Let's get you out of this dress then." Lilly's cheeks grew a light shade of pink and she looked down. Oliver realised what he said and his eyes widened.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I mean you take it off not me. I don't want to look at your body. Wait! Not that I think your ugly just…I'm sure you have a nice body. Not that I've been looking or thinking about you that way its just…I'll just shut up now." He looked down feeling ever so stupid. Lilly lightly giggled. Her embarrassment thinning away.

"Relax Oliver," She lightly kissed his cheek. "I know what you meant. He looked up and sighed in relief. She giggled again and led him into his house still holding his hand. Where she spent the rest of the night, happy as ever with her loving, clumsy donut of a boyfriend.

**ONE YEAR LATER…**

Lilly's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around her eyes a little fuzzy and trying to adjust to her surroundings. When they were normal her eyes furrowed in confusion. This wasn't her room and this was certainly not her bed. She stayed confused for a few more seconds when she realised. This was _Oliver's room._

Her thoughts soon returned to normal again. She wondered why she was in his bed and not in her nice one at home. Not that his bed wasn't comfortable or anything it was just…why was she here? She then remembered yesterday night she and Oliver had been making out pretty fiercely and they had both fell back against the bed and…

Lilly eyes widened in fear and her cheeks began to burn. She gulped and her heart hammered when she slowly raised the cover to reveal herself. Once she did she quickly put it over herself again. She almost screamed.

_She was naked in Oliver's bed!!_

The thought was too much for her and there was only one answer for her in this situation. She was no longer a virgin. This thought made her shriek allowed and she fell to floor still screaming. She grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around her revealing self. Her shrieking had woken Oliver up and he shot up looking confused, dazed and tired. Once he spotted Lilly a concerned look crossed his face.

"Lilly? What's wrong?" What was wrong? What was wrong?? She was no longer _'innocent' _that's what was wrong. She was still lightly shaking and was feeling incredibly embarrassed for more then one reason.

"Oliver we…we…" She couldn't even say it. She felt too humiliated. Oliver sat patiently awaiting her answer. She saw the intense stare he was giving her and she felt her heart hammering hard in her chest.

"We…" He pressured her to say what ever it was she was going to say and her lips quivered. Her eyes went down and landed on his bare chest. _Wait, bare chest?! _She thought. This made it even more proof that they had 'done it'. She couldn't bare any of this and ran to the bathroom which was connected to Oliver's room. (Which she was thankful for by the way). She quickly locked the door before Oliver could get to her.

"Lilly? Baby what's wrong? Open the door. Please? Just let me see you." Lilly shook her head fully knowing he couldn't see her. What was she going to do? How would she face him after this? Why couldn't she remember anything? And most important…Where was her under wear? She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Her hair was an absolute mess for some odd reason.

_Maybe from last nights 'activities' _The horrid part of her mind said.

"Shut up!" She said out loud in a frustrated tone. Oliver still outside the door furrowed his eyes in confusion. He hadn't said anything.

"Who are you talking to Lilly?" Her eyes widened. He was still there? She cleared her throat and combed her hair down trying to make it look a little better.

"No body, just…I'll be out in a second." She turned around clinging tight to the towel that was still around her body and slowly unlocked the door. Oliver stood back at the sound of the unlocking door. Lilly slowly opened it a slight blushing creeping up her neck.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" He was now wearing boxer shorts but his was still shirtless. Lilly was slightly thankful this. At least she couldn't see his…well, you know.

"N-Nothing." She stammered. Well that completely gave it away. _Way to play it cool Lilly _she thought to herself. Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"Running away into a bathroom, locking the door and screaming to yourself doesn't sound like a whole pile of nothing." Lilly sighed. She'd have to come right out and say it.

"Oliver, did we…you know…" She didn't want to say it and she was hoping he would catch on. Being the donut he is he didn't of course.

"Did we…what?" Lilly felt like screaming. What else would she ask wearing nothing but a towel at this time of the morning?

"Did we…do anything…in particular last night?" Oliver gave her a confused look and racked his brain to last night. And that's when he realised. His cheeks began to grow red now.

"Yeah…" That was enough for Lilly. She felt like playing hide and seek and making she was never found. She wanted to get away from here. The thought of Oliver seeing her exposed body was torture. She tried to make an escape again. He grabbed her before she could.

"No! Don't hide from me Lilly. It's not as bad as it seems." How wasn't it?

"Oliver, of course it is…we've taken the next step in our relationship and I wasn't even ready. I probably wasn't that good." She tried to make an escape again and he held her firmly by the waist.

"You were amazing." He said and he kissed her temple. She stopped struggling and stayed put.

"I-I was?" Was he just saying that to make her feel better? She turned around in his arms to see his facial expression. He nodded a small smile on his face.

"Yes. You definitely were. I wouldn't lie to you Lils." She slowly began to smile. Still not really believing it.

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to remind you of the details?" She shuddered. She was starting to faintly remember it herself and she didn't need reminding.

"I'll take your word for it." Oliver chuckled and planted a small kiss on her nose. Lilly giggled and pulled him into a proper kiss grabbing him by the bare shoulders.

--

Later that day after they had straightened everything out, Lilly and Oliver were holding hands and walking through the skate park. Watching the small 8 year olds attempting to skate on the ramp.

"Remember when I use to skate like that?" Lilly grinned at the memory. When her dad had bought her her first skate board and she could barely stand on it. Oliver chuckled to himself.

"Yeah…" There was a short silence and Lilly bit her lip debating if she should ask him what she wanted to or not. She decided to.

"Uh, Oliver?" Oliver looked down at her. She swallowed as she looked into his brown eyes.

"Yeah?" Was his answer.

"Well, remember last year after that dance you sang at?" Oliver nodded smiling softly at the memory.

"And you told me I would always be your special rebellion girl?" He nodded again. What did she want?

"Well…could you start calling me that again? I kind of miss it." She looked down shyly not wanting to see his face. He mad her look up at him again by lifting her chin.

"Of course. My special rebellion girl." Lilly slowly smiled and she leaned in ready to kiss him. That of course was interrupted.

"Lilly!" The both snapped their head to the voice. Who ever interrupted their kiss was going to pay later – at least that's what Oliver was sure of. The person how ever was Miley so she was let off.

"Miley? What are you doing here? In a skate park?" Yes the thought was weird. Miley rolled her eyes. Couldn't they just see past that for now?

"Looking for you! They're thinking about closing our favourite shop in the mall, and we want to take a stand. We need to a leader who can get us through this and you're the proud rebel of Malibu. Think you could help us?" Lilly just grinned.

"I'm your girl!" Miley clapped her hands and squealed. Lilly just laughed and turned to Oliver.

"Mind if I go?" Oliver just shrugged in a response.

"Nah. I'll just catch you later okay?" Lilly nodded and kissed him softly. She quickly pulled away when she felt Miley pulling her hand.

"I love you." She whispered as Miley dragged her away. He smiled.

"I love you too." She waved before turning around and letting Miley drag her off. Miley smiled to herself. Her friends were almost as cute as her and Jake. Yes she thought her and Jake were cuter but it wasn't a crime was it? Oliver put his hands in his pockets and made his way to Rico's a small small planted on his face. It wasn't surprising Lilly would say yes to something like this. She was a rebel after all.

His special rebellion girl now and forever.

_FIN!_

* * *

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Some one pass the tissue this is such a teary moment :'(**

**I want to thank all these people for reviewing more then half or infact all of this story and taking there time to do so:**

**IheartOrange - You've been awesome! Being one of the first to review a chapter Thank you**

**believeinlove08 - The first reviewer of the whole story! Sorry for the names thing with you and your sister! Glad you still reviewed spite that little inccident.**

**LittleRedOne- Thank you for reviewing even the crappy chapters! You rock.**

**TashaIsRandom - Finding time to review all of my chapters :D Thank you**

**ApplexOrangexPear - You were one of the first to review this story and stuck by it! Even gave me some awesome tips. Thank you!**

**I thank you all really but these people reviewed almost every chapter so to summerise everything.**

**THANK YOU!! :D :D**

**I'm thinking about starting a new story of course containing Loliver but I don't if I should put it up yet. I'll think about it.**

**And for the last time guys (On this story any way) Good bye!**

**Natalie x**

**P.S Sequel? What do you think...**


End file.
